Transparente - SidLink - Sidon x Link
by Boltzellett
Summary: Él era transparente en el momento en que se enamoró de él. Pero por su transparencia él no era capaz de notarlo. El único color que él tenía era un color repetido, pero era por eso que podía notarlo. Pero él deseaba que él lograra ver aquel color que él poseía. Aunque este no existía, tal color así no existía. Simplemente le tocó intentar evitar esas lágrimas.
1. Cap 1: Un caballero muy Útil

La luz del sol brillaba con todo su esplendor a la mitad de ese día, en la Ciudadela la gente paseaba de un lugar a otro con un ambiente alegre y las sonrisas plantadas en su rostro, en el castillo la gente no estaba de un humor diferente, a pesar de estar cumpliendo sus labores simples, el ánimo no se los quitaba nadie porque se acercaba cierto día… Aunque a pesar de la emoción que tienen todos los ciudadanos por ese día, lejos de la población Hyliana, había alguien que no estaba absolutamente feliz, lo único que le mantenía en calma era estar sola.

Se encontraba agachada mientras revisaba cada parte del panel de uno de los Santuarios del Juicio que había encontrado, intentaba averiguar si existía alguna forma de lograr que estos abrieran sin necesidad de que sea el mismo "Héroe" el que lo hiciera, se levantó y con cierta tableta Sheikah en sus manos, la colocó en el panel esperando alguna reacción en el Santuario, mas sin embargo nada pasó, solamente hizo que la frustración siguiera en ella.

─Nada… Como lo sospechaba. ─Murmuró con algo de decepción aunque era algo que ella ya esperaba, paseó sus ojos por el Santuario buscando alguna pista o algo, pero de nuevo sus intentos son en vano.─ Todo apunta a que esta construcción fue diseñada exclusivamente para el Héroe elegido por la espada… Pero encontraré una forma de entrar, o eso espero.─ Bajó la mirada con frustración y decisión mientras retrocedía unos pasos volviendo a admirar dicho Santuario.─ Al fin y al cabo, una puerta es una puerta. ─Dijo para sí misma, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un caballo acercarse, por lo cual volteó y miró a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, y dicha frustración y molestia se dejó ver al soltar un bufido.

Mientras el Caballero Hyliano, ahora guarda espaldas de la princesa de Hyrule, bajaba de su caballo para rápidamente acercarse a la princesa para continuar con su deber de cuidarla, por más que esta no quisiera que la cuidaran, y estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber; La princesa guardó la tableta y se acercó al caballero.

─Ya te dije que hoy no necesito escolta.─ Dijo deteniéndose frente al caballero que no dijo nada, aunque es normal que él no dijera palabra alguna, esta vez ella no lo dejaría de todos modos.─ Y no me importa que sean ordenes del rey. La decisión es mia, y no requiero de tu protección.─ Dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura y decía esas palabras con afán de grandeza.─ Ve al castillo, e informale a mi padre.─ Dijo para luego caminar pasando por el lado del caballero.

Pero el caballero no podría hacer eso, por más que sean ordenes de la princesa, él solo tenía que cumplir su deber de protegerla independiente de todo, incluso de sus ordenes, por lo cual se apresuró a seguirla y hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, pero esta se dio cuenta y detuvo su andar para dar un sonido de molestia y voltearse a ver al caballero.

─¡Te dije que no me sigas! ─Exclamó con enojo.

─Lo siento Princesa, pero en este momento fui enviado por su padre por que desea hablar con usted con respecto a su compromiso con el Príncipe de la Región Zora ─Finalmente el caballero habló dando a entender su presencia en ese lugar de la manera mas educada posible, aunque sabe muy bien lo que el tema significa para ella, al ser la Princesa y estar obligada a casarse con un Príncipe no era algo fácil, menos para ella que en estos momentos lo menos que tenia era tiempo o interés en un matrimonio, pero ni él ni ella tienen derecho a debatir eso, eran ordenes de nada más y nada menos que el Rey de Hyrule.

Zelda suspiró bajando un poco la mirada, era lo que estuvo tratando de evitar todo el dia mientras se distraía con sus investigaciones, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que entrar en la realidad y encarar su compromiso con aquel Príncipe de la Región Zora, aquel compromiso del cual no puede escapar con facilidad, pues es por su reino que debe hacerlo.

─Bien… Entonces vamos al castillo.─ Dijo Zelda para luego caminar hacia su caballo y montarse en este, Link hizo lo mismo y ambos partieron directo al castillo, durante todo el trayecto ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, ambos no tenían ni una sola relación mas allá de princesa y siervo, aunque al menos eso eran lo que aparentaban, Zelda no tiene un cariño por Link ni nada, aunque a veces disfruta que él esté a su lado, pues es la única compañía que tiene con el cual dialogar, aunque a veces le obstina, y Link, él no tiene derecho de voz, todo lo que ha hecho desde que fue nombrado caballero fue servir a la familia real, y hacer lo que sea con tal de que la princesa esté bien, incluso hizo cosas vergonzosas por ella poniendo su orgullo en segundo plano, cosas de las cuales ella desconoce, aunque si las conociera tal vez su imagen de Link cambiaria para bien o para mal.

Cuando ambos llegaron al castillo bajaron de sus caballos y dejarlos en manos de los sirvientes que los llevarían al establo y los alimentarían, mientras el caballero y la princesa caminaron por los inmensos pasillos del castillo hasta que ambos llegaron a la Sala del Trono donde se encontraba el Rey de Hyrule, que con aquella mirada de grandeza miró a su hija y a su escolta.

─Hasta que por fin has venido Zelda.─ La voz fuerte del Rey se hizo sonar intimidando un poco a la princesa pero se mantuvo firme con tal de que su padre no viera lo que le provocaban esas palabras.

─Si padre, ya me avisaron que querías hablar conmigo con respecto a mi compromiso.─ Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que su padre la escuchara.

─Si, Link, Puedes volver y seguir con tu entrenamiento.─ Dijo mirando a Link el cual asintió e hizo una referencia antes de irse dejando solos. ─Muy bien Zelda, ahora como sabes necesito hablar contigo sobre tu compromiso con el Príncipe de la Región de los Zora, o más bien, necesitamos hablar sobre ti.─ Dijo mirando fijamente a su hija.

─¿Sobre mi? ─Preguntó, se extrañó ya que el tema principal era su compromiso con el Príncipe, ¿En que momento el tema se desvió a ella solamente?

─Si, Zelda, Cuanto te cases con el Príncipe Sidon, ¿Qué harás? ─Preguntó. Zelda se extrañó con esa pregunta, pero conociendo a su padre, era una pregunta que traía detrás de sí varias cosas, era una pregunta trampa, y se lo hacía notar con ese noto de superioridad que solo él poseía.

─¿Q-Que haré? Pues, cumpliré con las nuevas obligaciones que se me inculquen como Reina de Hyru-…─Iba a continuar pero su padre la interrumpió.

─¿Y Crees que escapándote para investigar cosas absurdas y no ocupándote de tu puesto como princesa cumplirás tus cometidos como reina? ─Sentenció, él estaba harto de que su hija no se enfocara en sus deberes como princesa, simplemente se mantiene investigando sobre los dispositivos antiguos y no enfocándose de cuál es su verdadero deber, era una princesa, no una investigadora.

─Padre…─ Iba a excusarse, pero como siempre, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

─Zelda, sé muy bien cuanto te importan las reliquias divinas, pero a los ciudadanos de Hyrule le importa su princesa, ya que la necesitan para mantener su vida estable y en paz sabiendo que tienen a una princesa que les importa, ¿Pero cómo pueden vivir en paz sabiendo que su princesa no cumple siquiera sus deberes?

─Si los cumplo, solo que-

─¿Solo qué? Escucha Zelda, tus deberes están aquí en tu castillo, tu corona no es un accesorio más, simboliza lo que tú eres, y tu eres una princesa cuyo único deber es interesarse en su pueblo, esas maquinas están para nuestros investigadores, así que ahora dejarás de escaparte y hacerle perder tiempo de entrenamiento a Link y te pondrás a cumplir tus deberes.─ Y esa fue su palabra final.

─¡P-Pero padre!

─Pero nada, y espero que a partir de mañana cuando vayas al Dominio Zora, te comportes como la princesa que eres.─ Dicho eso, se levantó de su trono y desapareció por los pasillos dejando atrás a una Zelda cuyas palabras no fueron escuchadas, ahora si estaba frustrada, se sentía inútil, sentía que hiciera lo que hiciera la falló a la gente, porque su padre tiene razón, pero no es su culpa que ella quisiera hacer algo por su pueblo pero si era su culpa por descuidar su tarea tan sencilla que era simplemente atender su reino, pero la desesperación de hacer algo de mayor magnitud como investigar las funciones de aquellas reliquias lo era más, pero sin duda se metió en terreno peligroso.

Mordió sus labios mientras su respiración se aceleraba mientras las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y una adrenalina la recorría de pies a cabezas, tal fue esa adrenalina que decidió irse corriendo, tenia deseos de estar sola en ese momento por lo cual corrió hacia la biblioteca del castillo donde se encerró mientras agradecía internamente que ese lugar sea solitario.

Tragó duro mientras limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que se deslizaron para intentar olvidar todo con una buena tarde con un buen libro, y así lo hizo.

(…)

Había pasado la tarde entera leyendo todo tipo de libros, ahora se encontraba rodeada de estos, aunque la mayoría de estos libros son los que escribieron sus ancestros sobre las reliquias, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar, la curiosidad de saber que era y su funcionamiento, como podrían aprovecharlas, todo la llenaba de curiosidad y quería investigar más de ellas, y recientemente había encontrado información que no había visto antes y le llenaba de curiosidad. Había leído de lugares donde podría saber más sobre aquellas reliquias e inmediatamente quiso ir en busca de aquellos lugares, pero las palabras de sus padres la golpearon de golpe y el recuerdo de su compromiso con el Principe Zora la hizo desmotivarse.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía a su disposición la garantía de tener mucha más información de aquellas reliquias y ahora no podría por su compromiso.

Pero realmente el debate era otro, ¿Su lugar como princesa o los miles de conocimientos que se podría tener de aquellas reliquias? Se imaginaba las miles de cosas que se podrían hacer, todo un mundo lleno de posibilidades, todo eso está a la vuelta de la esquina pero para poder cruzar esa esquina tendría que hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su padre, aquellas duras palabras que le dejaron en claro que un error como ese no se le sería perdonado fácilmente…

Pero dejar ir una oportunidad de destacar, la oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre que ella no era una inútil y que podía ser como su "caballero favorito" o incluso mejor que él, su padre siempre la comparaba con Link, y es que no era para menos, su padre tiene muchas expectativas impuestas sobre él y se notaba a leguas que él estaba a solo un paso de cumplirlas todas, pues tiene una gran devoción por hacer los sueños de la familia real sus mandatos, estaba segura incluso que si Link fuera el príncipe de Hyrule su padre no tendría palabras para decir lo mucho que valdría, y todos los pobladores tampoco, mientras ella, que tiene ese título clavado en su nombre, no podía hacer nada sin acabar decepcionando a alguien, pero tenía al alcance la oportunidad de destacar, definitivamente no la desaprovecharía…

(…)

─¿Princesa? ─Preguntó una de las sirvientas extrañadas al no escuchar una respuesta de parte de Zelda al ir esa mañana del día siguiente a despertarla a su cuarto, pero por más que tocaba la puerta y la llamaba, Zelda no respondía, así que tuvo que abrir la puerta pero lo que vio fue algo que la asustó, nada. ─¿Princesa? ¿Dónde está? ¿Princesa? ─La llamó mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algún rastro de Zelda pero no encontró absolutamente nada, solo una carta encima de su cama destinada al Rey de Hyrule.

La sirvienta enseguida reconoció la letra que tenía escrito el nombre del rey así que rápidamente salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la sala del trono donde se encontraba el rey hablando con el caballero Link, al parecer estaban hablando de algún asunto importante como sería la escolta de Zelda hacia el dominio de los Zoras donde debería cuidarla pues aquellas tierras eran desconocidas para él y para ella, Pero su charla se vio interrumpida cuando la voz de la sirvienta hizo eco en la sala y le entregaba la nota al rey que inmediatamente al igual que la sirvienta reconoció la letra y la abrió leyendo cada palabra, y a notar por su rostro no estaba feliz con lo que decía esa carta.

─¡Guardias! ─Exclamó el rey con fuerza haciendo notar su enojo por lo cual rápidamente los guardias acudieron a su llamado rápidamente.─ ¡Encuentren a la princesa Zelda, tal vez ahora esté lejos pero quiero que la encuentren a toda costa! ─Exclamó fuerte, los guardias rápidamente asintieron y con una reverencia fueron corriendo a avisar al resto sobre la búsqueda de su princesa.

Mientras el Rey intentaba calmarse, Zelda había lo había desafiado de nuevo y justo el día en el que ella iría al dominio Zora a conocer al príncipe Sidon, no quedaba tiempo y aseguro su hija había salido de madrugada por lo cual estaba bastante lejos de sus alcances y no la encontrarían a tiempo, dio un suspiro y volteó su vista a Link que inmediatamente supo las palabras que el rey le diría.

─Link, necesito que reemplaces a Zelda de nuevo, irás al Dominio Zora en su lugar mientras los guardias establecen su búsqueda.─ Dijo.

Cualquiera en su lugar diría que el rey estaba loco, y pensarían que Link diría que no, pero él ya ha hecho bastantes cosas por la princesa Zelda desde que empezó a servirle a la familia de real…Y no era la primera vez que reemplazaba a la princesa, ambos tenían un cierto parecido aunque no era muy notable porque nadie ponía mucho interés en el caballero de la familia real salvo el mismo rey que fue el único que noto los parecidos entre él y su hija, por lo cual cada vez que su hija se volvía necia para alguna actividad, ahí estaba Link fingiendo ser ella con una gran naturalidad, una cosa eran Link con sus trajes y su personalidad con la que creció, otra era cuando él usaba un vestido y portaba la corona de la princesa, acompañado de un suave maquillaje y una peluca, en ese momento se encontraba la copia exacta de la princesa de Hyrule.

Esas sin dudas eran una de las razones por las cuales tenía ese aprecio por el caballero, era muy útil cuando se trataba de proteger la imagen de la familia real.

* * *

¡Bueeenas!

¡Muchas gracias por leer esto! Aunque se que casi nadie lo leerá porque no conozco nadie en español que le guste esta pareja ; v ;

Por esa razón quise ser la primera en subir un fanfic español de esta parejita, que sé muy bien que a la gente le encanta (Tumblr me lo demostró con esa bomba de imágenes SidLink (?)

¡Y bueno! Si alguien lo lee espero que le guste mucho ^^ En este capitulo apenas vimos algo de Link y menciones de Sidon, pero había que comenzar por un lado y se me vio mejor esta idea, ya solo será este capitulo, al siguiente ahora daremos un pov Link y aparecerá Sidoncito 3 (?)

La idea se me ocurrió gracias a que para mi Link se viste de mujer con mucha naturalidad como si fuera algo de todos los días (?) no se porque pienso eso la dvd pero lo pienso, y nada mas xd eso es todo (?)

Por cierto, si, ya es pasarse de verdura el shippear un Hyliano con un Zora pero... Vamos, este no es solo un Zora, es EL Zora 7u7r (?

¡Bueno espero que les guste muuucho! w

Me gustaría saber su opinión con un review plzzz ; v ;


	2. Cap 2: La Princesa de Hyrule

─Link, ¿Estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo? No cualquiera rechaza esta propuesta. ─El rey de Hyrule miró al "Caballero" fijamente con extrañeza, él había llegado en medio del maquillado de Link, interrumpiendo esta por querer hacerle una propuesta, era algo que por muchos años se mantuvo callado, una propuesta que sin duda alguna solucionarían muchos problemas y por fin haría que el nombre de Link dejara de ser desconocido, pero el caballero, rechazó.

─Estoy seguro.─ Dijo con firmeza devolviéndole el objeto que el Rey le había entregado como muestra de que su propuesta era en serio, el Rey lo tomó y suspiró, si él le ofreciera eso a otra persona esa sin duda aceptaría al segundo, era increíble como el caballero prefería mantenerse en lo oculto, simplemente como un caballero más del montón que en vez de aceptar tal propuesta, aunque ciertamente ya se lo veía venir.

─Muy bien, lo supuse de todos modos… Pero hazme un favor, llévatelo al Dominio Zora y entrégale esta carta.─ Dicho eso sacó una carta que ya tenía preparada para este caso y se lo entregó.─ El Rey Zora es un gran amigo mío, se que él me hará el favor de guardar esto, ya que es mejor que Zelda no lo vea y tu… Piensa bien en mi propuesta, cuando estés dispuesto a aceptarla, dile al Rey Zora que te lo devuelva.─ Dijo eso con una sonrisa en sus labios y salió dejando solos a Link y una sirvienta que está encargada de ayudarlo a arreglarse.

─Eres sorprendente Link, en serio no sé cómo es que rechazas eso, realmente eres de otro mundo.─ Dijo con ciertos aires de burla y verdad en su voz, ella conoce a Link desde hace años y se puede catalogar de las pocas personas que realmente le ponen atención a las cosas que hace el caballero, cosas que nunca dejan de asombrarla.

─Supongo.─ Murmuró este volviendo a sentarse en aquella silla y dejaba que la muchacha le colocara una peluca y peinara de esta mientras él cerraba sus ojos entregándose a la nada.

Desde que tiene memoria su vida siempre se ha dedicado a servir a la familia real, aunque claro, cuando niño sus sueños eran más grandes e irrealistas, como "Seré el héroe del mundo", sueños de proteger a todo el mundo solo se quedaron en sueños que ya ni considera, a medida que fue creciendo sus sueños disminuyeron, "Seré el protector del mundo", "Seré el protector de Hyrule", "Seré Caballero de Hyrule", "Seré Caballero de la familia real", Y no es que ser caballero de la familia real sea algo que no le guste, al contrario, le encanta, siempre pensaba en dedicar su vida a esa familia en especial, así que desde niño se entrenó para eso, preparándose para servirles sin importarle si él quedaba en segundo plano, no era una persona abierta, no tenía amigos más allá de los campeones y algunos sirvientes o el mismo Rey, el Rey siempre tuvo expectativas impuestas sobre él, y siempre se encargó de cumplirlas, quería ser digno de proteger a la Familia real como fuera, gracias a eso se ganó el cariño de el Rey, incluso es por eso que a pesar de ya haberse graduado de caballero sigue entrenando fuerte para cumplir su cometido.

Y era sorprendente como él quiere proteger tanto a esa familia, aunque él tiene sus razones bien claras, pero la otra gente no lo entiende a simple vista, aunque ni con una lupa lo entenderían, algunos no pueden evitar fruncir el ceño en una expresión de lástima al verlo a él, era como un fantasma que caminaba, no hablaba, ni expresaba sus emociones, y pocas personas realmente lo conocían más allá de verlo al lado de la princesa y no le daban importancia, ¿De que valia un puesto si nadie lo reconoce? Nadie jamás iba a saber el nombre de Link, y al mismo Link no le importaba.

─Listo.─ Dijo la sirvienta apartándose de Link con una sonrisa satisfecha, ya había hecho eso varias veces y cada vez le gustaba más el resultado.

Link abrió sus ojos levantándose de la silla y caminándose al gran espejo de la habitación y se admiró, usaba un vestido azul de Zelda, usaba unos zapatos altos pues una cosa que apenas lo diferenciaba eran sus estaturas, usaba la peluca que fue peinado y adornado con la corona y usaba unas joyas que hacían buen resalte con el maquillaje que poseía; frente al espejo no se encontraba el caballero de la familia real, estaba simplemente otra persona que guardaba un gran parentesco físico con su princesa, la copia de la princesa en pocas palabras.

─Muchas gracias.─ Fue lo único que dijo mirando a la sirvienta con una sonrisa leve.

─No es nada, de todos modos no hice casi nada, la cara la pones tu, dulzura.─ Sonrió.─ Serás mejor que te encamines ya, el carruaje aseguro ya te espera, "Su alteza".─ Bromeó sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Link, que no dijo nada más y tomó el objeto que le había entregado el rey guardándolo la caja bien decorada en la que el rey se la entregó, hecho eso tomó la caja y bajó por las escaleras hacia afuera donde lo esperaban el rey y el sirviente que se encargará en llevarlo al Dominio Zora.

─Oh Hija, ¿Ya estas lista?.─ Preguntó el Rey, aquel sirviente no conocía que Link reemplazaba a la princesa y aunque fuera algo insignificante, prefiere mantener total secreto en eso por ahora.

─Estoy lista padre.─ Comenzó a controlar su voz, dejando salir una similar a la de Zelda, con el paso de los años aprendió a imitarla con total perfección.

─Entonces buena suerte, cuídate mucho hija.─ El rey se acercó y le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido, para luego cuando se separaron la ahora princesa se subió al carruaje donde ya estaban guardadas las cosas que necesitaría pues pasará un buen tiempo con su "prometido" al menos hasta que la verdadera princesa sea encontrada, confiaba en que eso no tardaría mucho, Zelda no debió haber ido muy lejos, ¿Cierto?.

(…)

Mientras en el dominio Zora, los sirvientes que trabajaban en el castillo de la región caminaban de un lado a otro terminando de preparar los preparativos para la llegada de la prometida de su príncipe, que se encontraba ahora mismo con su hermana mayor, ambos se encontraban en la habitación del príncipe mientras este se encontraba arreglándose mientras su hermana le daba unos consejos de cómo tratar a la princesa pues este no sabía bien que hacer, estaba nervioso por conocer a su prometida y quería dar una buena impresión.

─No tienes nada que temer hermano, la princesa es muy buena persona, se que le agradarás.─ Dijo Mipha con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando a su hermano.

─E-Eso ya lo sé, pero de todos modos no quita mi temor a hacer algo que la haga sentirse mal o incomoda…─ Murmuró el príncipe Sidón mientras se miraba al espejo y también miraba el reflejo de su hermana.

Sidón es el menor de la familia real Zora, es el segundo con derecho al trono, la primera es su hermana Mipha ya que es la mayor, pero renunció a su puesto de princesa para dedicarse a servir a la familia real y convertirse en una Campeona, el renunciar a su corona era algo legal entre los de linaje real, pero debía de haber un segundo al mando para eso y así el otro seria el que tendría que tener las riendas del reino, en este caso Sidón es el encargado de tener las riendas de la región Zora, y también para mantener parte de la paz en la región Zora y en Hyrule, se comprometió a casarse con la princesa Zelda, la única en el linaje de la familia real de Hyrule, aunque hasta ahora no la ha visto en persona, será la primera vez que la conozca y teme hacer algo que le desagrade, aunque su hermana le asegura que la princesa es buena persona y que le caerá bien, teme por que sea al revés.

Mipha miró con algo de ternura los nervios de su hermano menor y se levantó de la cama de su hermano para abrazarlo en forma de apoyo, un abrazo que Sidon correspondió al instante, se alegraba de saber que al menos tenía a su hermana a su lado que lo apoyaba, ella era la única que iluminaba el camino por mas que la cueva y su oscuridad amenazaban con absorberlo por completo, no sabría que hacer sin Mipha.

─Sé que todo irá bien, yo confio en ti.─ Murmuró mirando a los ojos dorados de su hermana para luego besar su frente aunque se tuvo que poner en puntillas para alcanzarlo pues él era más alto que ella.

─Gracias hermana…─ Murmuró con una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, sin duda, no sabría que hacer sin el apoyo incondicional de Mipha.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta y con un permiso un sirviente Zora hizo presencia en la habitación.

─Su alteza, La princesa de Hyrule ya está cerca, el Rey requiere su presencia en la sala del trono.─ Dijo el sirviente.

─Muchas gracias, en seguida iremos.─ Dijo Sidon y el sirviente hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

─Vamos hermano, tu podrás.─ Sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermano para ambos salir de la habitación, se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la sala del trono donde lo esperaba su padre, en el camino los Zoras que se les cruzaban hacia una reverencia hacia ellos en forma de honor y los saludaban, todos los Zoras amaban a su príncipe y su ex-princesa, la familia real Zora se caracteriza por ser de un carácter simpático y amable, a diferencia de reyes de otros reinos que se cuentan en cuentos de hadas, es por eso que Hyrule y regiones son pacíficos, por una familia real tan unida a su gente.

Sidon y Mipha llegaron a la sala del trono donde su padre los esperaba, el Rey de la región Zora miró a sus hijos con una sonrisa en especial a su hijo menor, que lo miraba con orgullo.

─¿Estás listo hijo? ─Preguntó mirando a su hijo, Sidon dio un suspiro algo nervioso pero asintió.

─Lo estoy, Padre.─ Dijo de forma firme y luego dio una de sus sonrisas características de él, Su padre lo miró y sonrió de igual forma y ambos miraron al frente cuando se hizo el anuncio de la llegada de la princesa de Hyrule.

A través de las escaleras Link estaba subiendo de estas, siendo escoltado por algunos Zoras guardianes hacia la sala del trono, al llegar a la entrada su mirada permanecía algo inexpresiva, aunque el príncipe Sidon clavó su mirada en su prometida, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran, mientras Mipha arqueó levemente la ceja mirando a la persona que entró, y tuvo que resistir una pequeña risa que quería salir de sus labios al reconocer a la persona que usaba el vestido.

─Es un placer volver a verla Princesa Zelda de Hyrule.─ Dijo el Rey levantándose de su trono para acercarse a la ahora princesa hacer una reverencia tomado su mano cubierta por un fino guante blanco y besarla, Zelda correspondió la reverencia tomando su vestido y agachándose levemente en un movimiento agraciado.

─El placer es mío, Rey Dorphan. ─Dijo Link con una leve sonrisa mirando al gran hombre Zora denominado rey.

─Bienvenida Princesa.─ Dijo Mipha con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia parecida a la de Link aunque le dio un guiño a Link, claramente Link sabía que Mipha lo reconocería, pero no dijo nada y solo correspondió a su reverencia.

Y Ahora llegó el turno de Sidon de presentarse ante su prometida, le tomó unos segundos tomar un respiro y a paso firme acercarse a su prometida que lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules que eran brillantes como un Zafiro o el mismo Dominio Zora que brillaba no tanto como aquellos ojos, tomó la mano de su prometida e hizo una reverencia besándola a la vez que disfrutaba de aquel tacto.

─Un gusto conocerla por fin, Princesa de Hyrule.─ Murmuró enderezándose para mirarla de frente aunque tuvo que agachar un poco la mirada.

─El gusto es mío, Principe Sidon.─ Link sonrió levantando la mirada para lograr admirar a aquel hombre Zora que había tomado la mano de la princesa de Hyrule en matrimonio.

Sidon sonrió con aquella sonrisa que a pesar de que sus dientes afilados que intimidaban, a los ojos de Link era hermosa aun con eso, ninguno de los dos sintió nada por el otro, era la primera vez que se conocían y apenas podían decir los atributos del otro, pero por parte de Sidon estaba decidido a amar a su prometida en el transcurso del tiempo, aunque no sepa que la persona que tiene en frente no es su prometida, ni que esa decisión de amar solo venia de él y no de su prometida, Link tan solo seguiría su papel de reemplazar a su princesa por su bienestar y su estatus, aunque el tiempo y el destino tenia miles de cosas preparadas para ambos...

* * *

¡VAMO A CALMANO!

Diosa, no creí que a la gente le gustara esto... ¡Ni siquiera creí que vendría gente! (?

Me impakté al ver los mensajes pidiendo que actualice ya, diosa en serio xD

Aunque no me quejo, los bellos comentarios hacen que quiera actualizar rápido 3 así que ya saben mientras mas comentarios mas rápido se actualiza *guiño guiño(?*

¡Bueno! Aunque lamento que el capitulo no sea la gran cosa :'I, pero en el siguiente capitulo por fin Link y Sidon estarán solos y tendrán su cap... Aunque se que nadie sabe, pero mis historias van mas o menos lentas (No tan lentas pero tampoco tan rápidas :'v(?) así que eso~ A veces se necesita un capitulo que deje en suspenso algo o para aclarar algunas cosas.

Sé que la gente está en plan "wtf" con eso de la "propuesta" del rey de Hyrule, ¡Pero! Ese es un dato que se mantendrá en Duda por un largo tiempo, ¿Tendrá relevancia en la historia? ¡Sep! En mis historias siempre dejo a la vista varias cosas que serán importantes mas adelante, y aquí hay muchos datos que trataremos mas tarde.

Pero me dejo de la habladera de paja y les deseo un hermoso día/tarde/noche, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con nuestro SidLink 3

Y Gracias a todos por su apoyo, en serio los amo 3


	3. Cap 3: Decisión

Una vez que Sidon y Link finalmente se vieron el uno al otro, dándose el momento de por fin conocerse y mirar a los ojos del otro, tuvieron que separarse un poco, muy para pesar de Sidon que de Link que solamente cumplía un papel; Mientras el Rey simplemente no podía contener su emoción y clara felicidad de tener a la hija de su mejor amigo ahí, conociendo a su hijo por fin, algo que ambos reinos habían planificado desde que los niños nacieron prácticamente.

─No sabe que honor es tenerla aquí en el dominio Zora, princesa Zelda, hace mucho que no tenemos esta hermosa interacción con la familia de Hyrule.─ Habló el Rey Dorphan con una sonrisa en sus labios, desde años la familia real Zora era fielmente mejor amiga de la familia real de Hyrule, era como una tradición tener una relación bastante amistosa entre ambos reinos, y realmente estaba complacido de que ambos reinos se unieran aun mas por medios de sus hijos, aunque realmente las familias no necesitaban de eso para mantener su unión que era totalmente irrompible, pues eran bastante independientes de eso pero era solo una manera en que ellos expresaran su unión incondicional.

─Lo mismo digo Rey Dorphan, quiero agradecerles por dejar que me quede aquí en lo que se planifica la boda.─ Habló aun con aquella sonrisa artificial en sus labios mirando al rey que sirvió fielmente a la familia en una forma amistosa durante tiempos antaño.

─Oh, no agradezcas, mi reino es tu reino princesa, siéntete como en tu casa.─ Dijo el Rey sonriendo alegremente y fascinado ante tal conducta elegante de la princesa, sonrisa que seguía siendo correspondida.─ Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu caballero? Es raro que no estés con Link. ─Dijo algo dudoso de no encontrar a Link, claramente sabe que Link era su escolta y que estaba ahí siempre para proteger a la princesa, no era usual que él la dejara sola incluso en estos momentos en los que más necesitaría una escolta, o un compañero, independientemente de si los Zoras eran de confianza o no.

─Él no pudo venir, está cumpliendo con su entrenamiento aún.─ Dijo de forma simple, era una escusa que tenía preparada pues era totalmente cierta, el tiene un entrenamiento estricto que cumplir pero tuvo que posponerlo con tal de venir a ese lugar.

─Ya veo, Aunque, ¿No se había graduado de caballero hace 2 años? ─Dijo curioso, él conocía a Link, el rey Zora siempre ha sido una persona de interactuar con todo el mundo que se le cruzara, por eso las pocas veces que ha ido al Reino de Hyrule ha socializado hasta con Link en un acto de curiosidad y de conocer a la gente Hyliana que habitaba en aquel reino, de eso por medio de las cartas que se han enviado el Rey Rhoam y él, se ha mantenido al tanto de todo lo que pasa en Hyrule, y Rhoam no mostraba pudor al contarle sobre aquel excelente caballero al que le tiene tanto favoritismo, por eso cuando conoció a Link, no pudo evitar entender el porqué, por eso él se ha convertido en una de las pocas personas que le tiene tanto cariño al caballero como para saber muchas cosas de él y echa de menos su presencia.

─Si, ya se ha graduado, pero está cumpliendo un segundo entrenamiento.─ Aclaró, claro que él también estaba consciente de que el Rey Dorphan tenía favoritismo por él y lo muy al tanto que estaba de sus actividades en Hyrule, como el hecho de que él ya se había graduado hace 2 años, y como él es capaz de echar de falta su presencia en aquel castillo Zora.

─Ya veo, bueno, cambiando de tema, los Zoras se encargarán de llevar sus objetos a su habitación; y tú, Hijo.─ Hablo cambiando de tema para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su Hijo que no había dicho nada en todo el rato que él llevaba interactuando con la princesa, por nervios y no querer decir nada fuera de lugar que pudiera afectar el ambiente cálido que se había formado por la familiaridad que tiene el Rey con la princesa.

─¿Si, Padre? ─Dijo mirando a su padre.

─¿Por qué no le enseñas a Zelda el castillo y los lugares cercanos? Y Así de paso se conocen mejor.─ Dijo el Rey.

─Claro. ─Respondió para luego fijar la mirada en su prometida con una ligera sonrisa.─ ¿Vamos, Princesa? ─Preguntó con una voz suave mirando a los ojos azules de Link, mientras su sonrisa permanecía imborrable, tenía cierta ilusión de por fin avanzar su relación con su prometida, pero primero tenía que comenzar poco y nada sería mejor que comenzar conociéndose el uno al otro.

─Claro, pero antes… ─ Desvió su mirada de los ojos dorados de Sidón para acercarse al Zora que aun tenía en sus manos la caja que el Rey Rhoam le dijo que dejara al cuidado del Rey Dorphan, así que tomó la carta que dejó encima de la caja, para luego acercarse al Zora mayor y entregársela.─ Mi padre me encargó que le diera esto.─ Dijo alejándose luego de darle la carta, el Rey Zora prosiguió a leerla cuidadosamente, aquella carta explicaba que era el objeto que tanto cuidado necesitaba como para no mantenerse en el castillo de Hyrule y porque necesitaba que lo cuidara, no era la primera vez que Rhoam necesitaba que cuidara un objeto de suma importancia como lo era eso, y el motivo nunca dejaba de ser el mismo, por lo cual, una vez terminó de leerla la cerró para responder ante la petición.

─Muy bien princesa, no se preocupe por nada, ese objeto estará bien en mis manos, en todo caso siéntase libre de pedírmelo de vuelta cuando lo quiera.─ Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas resplandecientes que la otra por un motivo en particular.─ Ahora vayan, disfruten su paseo.─ Dijo volviéndose a sentar en su trono para seguir con sus labores reales mientras dejaba que su hijo y la que pronto seria su yerna fueran a disfrutar un momento a solas.

Y Así Link sonrió y con una reverencia se despidió de el rey Zora para luego mirar a Sidon que tendió su mano hacia él, gesto que fue correspondido cuando Link tomó su mano y así ambos se fueron a recorrer los diferentes pasillos del castillo con tal de que Link se orientara y no se perdiera, pues el tiempo que duraría ahí no es para nada corto.

─A veces me pregunto qué haría Zelda sin que Link esté ahí cuidándole las espaldas a toda hora.─ Murmuró Dorphan mirando por donde se fueron Link y Sidon. Claramente él no era una persona a la que le podías engañar, él conoce el secreto de Link y lo fácil que es hacer que él deje toda su dignidad fuera con tal de proteger a su princesa, por lo tanto sabia que esa vez no era la excepción, pero ciertamente no le enojaba, le causaba cierta gracia y ternura que Link sea así, por eso y más le tiene cierto favoritismo, por lo leal que podía ser si se lo proponía.

─No lo sé, pero yo de ser ella estaría realmente agradecida de tener un caballero como él.─ Murmuró Mipha con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios correspondiendo los sentimientos de su padre, independientemente de su enamoramiento por Link, ella sentía lo mismo que su padre y el rey Rhoam, más que un favoritismo era cierta admiración por las actitudes que podía tomar Link por Zelda que no ha hecho nada para merecer ese trato. Finalmente Mipha salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó al Zora que tenia la caja que Link había traído y la sujetó con intenciones de guardarlo ella personalmente.─ Yo iré a guardar esto, nos vemos en un rato padre.─ Dijo y se fue por otro extremo del castillo para asegurarse de que ese objeto tan sagrado, sea guardado hasta que su dueño decida venir a por él, porque ella sabía que Link pronto vendría a reclamarlo.

(…)

En el paseo de la pareja comprometida, Sidon se encargaba de decirle a Link todo sobre los lugares que pasaban con tal de mantenerlo entretenido y orientado sobre el lugar y las costumbres, le contaba sobre las diferentes salas que habían en el castillo, las historias ocultas tras los cuadros que estaban colgados, entre muchas cosas más que eran realmente interesantes, y Link mostraba verdadero interés en tener aquellos conocimientos, si bien, él había oído y leído bastantes cosas sobre los Zoras y su historia, era una historia realmente fascinantes aparte de la especie que lo era también, ahora sabia que había cosas que desconocía y realmente ahora se sentía realmente honrado y feliz de saberlas, aunque aparte de contar cosas sobre la historia y demás, hablaban cosas sobre ellos con tal de conocerse mejor, Aunque Link se limitaba a decir las cosas que sabía sobre Zelda, cosas que no eran pocas, todo el tiempo que pasó al lado de Zelda realmente habían dado sus frutos y se podía decir que la conocía como la palma de su mano. Mientras Sidon decía cosas sobre si mismo despertando en Link más curiosidad por la persona con la que su princesa estaba destinada a casarse.

─Así que usted es buen nadador.─ Dijo Link con aires curiosos. Él sabía eso, que los Zoras eran característicos por ser Buenos nadadores, al ser una especie acuática era algo normal que hubieran desarrollado eso, pero ciertamente no perdía el hecho de que era realmente interesante.

─Pues sí, los Zoras nos caracterizamos por ser buenos nadadores, aunque sin presumir, soy de los mejores.─ Soltó una leve risa para darle cierta gracia a lo que acaba de decir, lo cual logró ya que Link correspondió a aquella risa con una delicada, aunque era ciertamente falsa, una parte de esa risa era honesta.

─Ya lo creo.─ Dijo una vez que terminó de reír, se sentía un poco cómodo cuando Sidon hablaba de sí mismo, no era un Zora egocéntrico como él creía que era, y era bastante amigable por lo cual el ambiente era bastante bueno.

─Y usted… ¿Tiene algún talento?.─ Preguntó mirando con una sonrisa enternecida. Él ya había contado mucho sobre él y aunque Link esté realmente cómodo con que él sepa de Sidon, Sidon quería conocer a Zelda.

─Se manejar el arco y flecha.─ Dijo, la única arma que Zelda aprendió a manejar fue el arco y flecha, aunque aprendió a manejarlas a escondidas de él y del rey ignorando completamente sus principios de princesa.

─¿En serio? Igual yo.─ Exclamó con una sonrisa grande, realmente tenían cosas en común y eso le estaba gustando a Sidón, sentía que realmente la cosa no iba tan mal como él pensaba que iría, pues el ambiente era bastante animado entre ambos, se sentía que podían congeniar bastante bien y se estaba divirtiendo charlando con su prometida más de lo que esperaba.

─¡Qué bien!.─ Rió levemente.

Ambos siguieron hablando durante ratos mientras seguían su recorrido por aquel domino Zora, Link trataba de responder a todas las preguntas con los conocimientos que tenia de Zelda al haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella al ser su escolta y darse el lujo de conocerla a fondo, mientras Sidon estaba fascinado de que realmente podía llevarse bien con quien creía que era su prometida, sentía que podía hablar por horas y nunca cansarse de tanta charla, aunque ciertamente en el fondo él sentía que debía ser totalmente honesto con ella, había algo que debía decirle y no veía bien por dónde empezar, pero no quería prolongar eso y no serle honesto, así que en medio de la caminata se armó de valor para decirle aquello que él realmente siente, pero antes quería asegurarse de algo.

─Princesa… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?.─ De repente, Link sintió que aquella amabilidad y dulzura de Sidon se había reducido considerablemente, su tono era serio aunque no perdía la Dulzura en su voz que tanto lo caracterizaba, de igual forma eso lo hizo dudar un poco de que es lo que quería hablarle Sidon.

─Claro.─ Fue lo único que dijo aun llevando esa sonrisa artificial para no dejar que la tensión se prolongara.

─¿Qué siente usted con respecto a nuestro compromiso?─ Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza mirando fijamente a Link, tenía cierta curiosidad, Link llevaba sonriendo todo el rato y siempre se ha mostrado apacible ante el tema del compromiso, como si fuera algo de todos los días, aunque el tema es aun más delicado de lo que parece y de lo que se habla, quería saber qué opinaba su prometida.

─¿Qué que pienso?─ Su sonrisa se redujo un poco demostrando su confusión ante el tema, claramente no estaba preparado para esa pregunta pues ni siquiera sabía a que iba el tema, hace poco hablaban de ellos y se conocían y ahora le salía con eso, pero no podía dejarlo con la duda en la mente así que dio la primera respuesta que cruzaría su mente.─ Pienso que es una buena manera en la que nuestros reinos sigan teniendo esa armonía que siempre tuvo.─ Su respuesta fue totalmente insensible, él no es el que se va a casar después de todo así que no tiene en claro que sentimientos tendría Zelda ante ellos, por lo cual su respuesta fue lo que a sus ojos y a los ojos del reino sería la correcta.

─Ya veo… ¿Sabe porque le pregunto esto?─ Hizo su segunda pregunta suavizando su mirada aunque su seriedad en su tono de voz no se desvanecía en ningún momento.

─No. ─Murmuró.

─Porque yo no opino lo mismo… O bueno, casi… Para mí el compromiso es una forma en las que dos personas que sienten algo por el otro se demuestran su amor ante el cielo y la tierra, pero yo realmente no creo que el amor sea un sentimiento, ¿Sabe? Todo sentimiento desaparece con el tiempo, es algo inevitable y me parece trágico eso, pienso que el amor es una decisión que uno toma, y… Bueno.─ Suspiró para luego tomar la mano de su prometida mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que tanto lo conmovieron.─ Nuestro matrimonio sería triste que solo se basara en unir dos naciones, por eso, por mi parte, estoy decidido a amarte, como mujer y como esposa durante la eternidad que tengamos de vida, por eso princesa quisiera que usted sea totalmente transparente conmigo, quiero que confié en mi en que yo como príncipe y hombre, porque yo cuidaré de usted y la querré. Solamente era eso, quiero que usted vea nuestro matrimonio no como una obligación. ─Dijo y agachándose un poco para besar la mano de Link dejando en claro que sus palabras eran totalmente honestas, nunca mentiría al tomar la decisión de amar a alguien.

─… Está bien.─ Se limitó a decir eso, esa decisión no le correspondía a él, si Zelda se dejaba amar por ese Zora ya era cosa de ella, él no tenía que decidir eso, pero no podía dejar la pregunta en el aire, por lo cual se limitó a decir eso, si Sidon decidida amarlo estaba bien, porque él creía que amaba a una persona que no era, por lo cual… Una vez que Zelda volviera, Sidon ya la estaría cuidando independiente de que ella no sea con quien había estado dialogando.

─Gracias… Bueno, ¿Seguimos?─Murmuró y luego volvió a continuar el camino seguido de Link y para eliminar la tensión de aquel tema.─ Por cierto, por favor olvida las formalidades, pronto seremos esposos y… Ser llamado de "Usted" es incomodo.─ Rió levemente para quitarle lo incomodo al ambiente y el tema nuevo que acababa de sacar.

─Está bien, entonces… Sidon, usted tambie- Ah, digo, También estaría bien si me llamaras de "Tu".─ Justo en algo en lo que no estaba listo, jamás había llamado a alguien de "tu", estaba completamente acostumbrado a llamar a la gente de "Usted" pues su vida era así, con todo el mundo hablaba así, No estaba preparado para hablar así.

Sidon soltó una leve risa al ver lo nervioso que se puso Link en un momento, se dio cuenta de que nunca trató a alguien de "tu" aunque no es algo raro, pues los de linaje real no están acostumbrados a eso, pero los Zoras tienen cierto carácter libre y carismático que lo tiene acostumbrados a eso, por lo cual para Sidon no esa problema alguno y le divertía que para Link lo fuera aunque era más bien ternura que burla.

─Muy bien, Zelda.─ Dijo aun con aquella sonrisa resplandeciente que daba a entender que todo estaba bien, que las cosas iban por buen camino y no era para menos, ambos habían dado un paso en su relación que aparte de conocerse, era el empezar a confiar poco a poco en el otro como para poder dejar de llamarse en absurdos términos para personas que se iban a casar dentro de pocos meses.

Aunque La verdad, el tiempo era corto para que ambos se conocieran antes de la boda, pero Sidon tenía fe en que todo iría bien y que su determinación por amar a la persona que tiene al lado bastaría para que todo esté bien, pero de nuevo no piensa en que puede pensar Link, había cierto presentimiento en el aire que le daba mala espina al Hyliano, Link sentía que el tiempo iba a pasar realmente lento para él, que las cosas empezaron suaves para acabar realmente tensas, y el tema de ser transparente para Sidon no le daba confianza, porque para nada quiere ser transparente para Sidon, esto ya era algo personal, una vez fue transparente para muchas personas, las consecuencias de eso aun le traen secuelas, ser transparente era algo que debía evitar, debía usar todos sus conocimientos de Zelda para mantener esta mentira a flote, como siempre, debía evitar que la gente lo intentara ablandar….

Pero tal vez aquellos Zoras sentimentales, le inculquen a aquel Hyliano frio, lo cálido que era el sentirse amado…

* * *

Hhhh... Erm... Tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes :'I

Las buenas son que tengo muchas ideas para esta historia preparadas, realmente tengo cierta emoción para que cuando llegue el momento, poder ponerlas en práctica... Así que tenemos esta historia para ratos.

La mala es que... Yo tengo cierta manía que cuando hago una historia siempre pienso primero es en el final, en los capítulos pre-finales y en la historia de fondo ya que esto tiene una historia de fondo (Que tiene que ver con cierto objeto ya mencionado, y otras cosas(?) pero cuando pienso en como empezar la historia... Me quedo en blanco :'v no tengo ni idea de que chuchas voy a escribir para los capítulos 4-5-6- etc (?) Sé que tendré que poner cosas bonitas, cosas SidLink para vuestro body (?)

Pero mis parejas me botaron por algo eh (?)

Okno xDD

Solo que el cap 4 posiblemente se demore hasta que sepa que chuchus escribir.

Pero igual intentaré traerlo pronto porque quiero llegar a las partes bonitas (?)

Así que... No c, me iré a ver Gays on ice, leeré Shoujo (¡JA Si claro!(?) ...o tal vez si :'v

Leeré cosas románticas y bonitas hasta que vomite arco iris, por mientras pos... Sufran (?)

Una ultima cosa, ya pueden imaginar a Sidon como Zorita, no voy a amargarme la vida imaginándolo Humano porque ni yo puedo con eso xd a Sidon es pecado imaginarlo de otra forma (?)

Así que valga la redundancia, me voy, chau (?)


	4. Cap 4: Expresión

El ambiente entre ambos a medida que pasaban cada uno de los minutos juntos, no era incomodo ni mucho menos pesado, para sorpresa de ambos el ambiente era realmente suave y tranquilo, a pesar de que la persona que tienen al lado es un completo desconocido, era como si esa etiqueta de desconocido se esfumó desde hace tiempo dejando atrás simplemente a dos personas que eran capaces de complementarse y llevarse bien, cada vez que el otro hablaba solo se fascinaban aun mas por las cosas que poseían en común y aun mas, cada uno se fascinaba por el otro, no en el sentido romántico, sino en el sentido de fascinarse por la maravillosa persona que tienen al lado, eran realmente sinceros con esa pequeña amistad que se formaba y era agradable sentir que tenias un amigo incondicional a tu lado, era agradable sentir que tenias a aquella persona especial a tu lado mejor dicho, aunque uno de ellos es un completo mentiroso.

La última palabra podría romper todo el ambiente tan lindo que se había formado entre ambos, pero lastimosamente era una cruda verdad, uno de ellos era un mentiroso, mientras el otro creía fielmente en sus mentiras, creyendo que una persona tan simpática, tan dulce y amable era imposible que fuera una mentirosa, todo por fiarse de una cara bonita y de dulce trato, desconociendo que detrás de esa cara solo hay un corazón frio que no tiene interés en recibir aquel amor incondicional y tan sagrado que el otro le estaba entregando, aquel amor que todos desean recibir, un amor tan bello y cálido pero aun no es capaz de romper aquellas paredes de hielo, y posiblemente nunca lo harían. Pero tenían que hacerlo, ese hielo se ha formado por la falta de calidez, quizás… Aquel amor tan cálido, deberían ser capaces de poder derretir y darle a ese corazón aquella calidez que necesita para tal vez, por fin ser verdaderamente feliz.

Pero eso era verdaderamente difícil de lograr, o… Tal vez no lo era tanto, después de todo, él no era estúpido. Sidon no era estúpido, era difícil para un príncipe tan noble e inteligente como él mentirle tan fácilmente, se necesitaba ser un verdadero experto en las mentiras como para lograr hacer que aquel príncipe no se dé cuenta de la cruda mentira a la que se le está exponiendo, y vaya que Link era un mentiroso por experiencia y muy profesional en eso… En el aspecto físico, una cara bonita y útil servía para muchas cosas, Link logró engañar a Sidon con aquel rostro similar a su princesa, pero a pesar de que aquella era una mentira para poder mantener protegida a una persona muy apreciada, no dejaba de ser una mentira cruel y vil, de la cual tal vez, las cosas se pongan realmente fatales si sale a la Luz y alguien como Sidon se entere… Pero eso no podía pasar, era una mentira muy bien elaborada, pero como fue dicho, solo era en el aspecto físico, en el aspecto emocional Sidon lo había descubierto.

Aquella confesión donde le dijo que le pedía que fuera transparente por él, para que su matrimonio no se basara en una obligación solo para seguir una tradición, era un arma con doble filo, tenía una trampa en ella, Sidon en todo el rato que había charlado con Link creyendo que era su prometida se daba cuenta de sus reacciones al hablar, no era como Mipha o su padre la describían, no era una persona apasionada y realmente alegre como todo el mundo le dictaba, su comportamiento era bastante seco y carente de sentimientos, al principio creyó que era por el miedo al estar con alguien desconocido para él o tal vez se sentía fatal porque su matrimonio no podía ser elegido como hubiera querido, sino que era obligatorio y no podría escapar de eso, pero aun después de aquella confesión donde fue totalmente sincero, no ha sido capaz de ver alguna reacción espontanea ni siquiera logró que ella sonriera con sinceridad, absolutamente, nada.

Y no era para menos, pues Link está fallando en su actuación, él no es Zelda, jamás sería capaz de expresar las emociones que ella siente al hablar de algún tema o de sentirse realmente feliz por algo, podían tener un rostro similar pero eran personas totalmente distintas, Zelda era realmente apasionada y transparente, Link era todo lo contrario, era frio y realmente apagado, toda una caja cerrada en mil candados y un completo dilema que se quedará sin resolver por la eternidad, y realmente es una actitud que él no puede cambiar por su cuenta ni porque lo intente, ese es su error, esa es su personalidad y por más que actúa, no logra ser capaz de expresar ciertos sentimientos.

Pero Sidon ingenuamente a pesar de tener la sospecha de que al menos estaba actuando sus expresiones, creía que podía ser algún otro motivo el de su actitud, después de todo la persona que tiene a su lado tiene que dejar su hogar y a su familia por un tiempo para luego vivir con él, y como fue mencionado no lo conoce y podría ser simplemente el sentimiento de que es mejor no arriesgarse a relacionarse mucho con un extraño a pesar de que es su prometido, pero es por eso que Sidon le confesó que amaría a la persona que tiene al lado, que la protegería y le demostraría que él no era mala persona y que lucharía por merecer tenerla a su lado en el sagrado matrimonio.

─¿Huh…? ¿Sucede algo, Sidon? ─Preguntó Link al notar como el príncipe lo miraba detenidamente por mucho rato.

─¿Ah? Ah, no, no pasa nada ─Exclamó después de salir de su trance en el que estuvo pensando en alguna manera de lograr que su prometida se sintiera cómoda a su lado, pero entre tantos pensamientos se había perdido aun más en ellos, así que sin darse cuenta seguro estuvo mirando como idiota a su prometida por un largo rato.

─¿De acuerdo?─ Ladeó la cabeza con ciertos aires de extrañeza pero luego devolvió su mirada al frente para enfocarse en su caminata mientras ni siquiera la expresión de maravillado que tenía en el rostro era genuina, aunque por dentro si estaba maravillado por las múltiples bellezas que poseía el dominio Zora y no era para menos, era un lugar sumamente precioso.

─Ahm… Y… ─Estaba nervioso, debía encontrar una forma de que su prometida se sienta mas libre a su lado, que se sienta tranquila y que realmente se sienta bien con él, quizás si preguntaba algo que realmente le llegue a su corazón y logre obtener siquiera una reacción genuina y apasionada como tanto la habían descrito, pero no tenía ninguna idea, excepto una pequeña que dudaba que funcionara pero peor era nada.─ Y… ¿Cómo es tu familia? ─Era una idiotez, preguntar eso era como preguntar la primera tontería y es que eso era, pero era el primer tema que se le ocurría, y para su sorpresa, algo pasó.

La expresión de Link cambio solo por un momento, quizás haya sido un segundo muy fugaz pero había pasado, una expresión genuina que no era para nada lo que esperaba, su rostro cambio de una cara falsa que mostraba admiración a una verdadera que mostraba melancolía, como si aquel tema fuera algo que debió y a la vez no debió tocar, eso solo había hecho que el dilema fuera aun más confuso de lo que Sidon creía.

─Solo somos mi padre y yo, mi madre falleció por una enfermedad cuando era pequeña.─ Fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, sus ojos se encontraban mirando a cualquier punto bajo como el suelo, menos a él, a pesar de que lo que le dijo era algo realmente triste por la muerte de su madre, debía haber algo más, pero prefirió no insistir en ese tema ya que no quería que aquel rostro melancólico pasara a uno de profunda tristeza.

─Ya veo, realmente lo siento.─ Murmuró sin saber que mas decir, fue solo en ese instante en el que Link lo miró con aquella sonrisa tan mentirosa que ha llevado desde que salió del castillo disfrazado como Zelda.

─No se preocupe, todo está bien.─ Ensanchó mas su sonrisa como una forma de decirle que sus palabras eran sinceras aunque tanto él como Sidon sabían que era una cruda mentira.

─Bueno… Ya se está haciendo de noche, volvamos, Zelda.─ Le sonrió con sinceridad a Link para luego tomar su mano y ambos volvieron a paso calmado hacia dentro del castillo pues habían salido para admirar los al rededores y que Link se orientara en caso de que quisiera salir.

El en el trayecto el ambiente no era incomodo, sorprendentemente entre ambos el ambiente agradable sobraba, todo estaba bien cuando ninguno se preocupaba por otras cosas que no fueran su charla tan cómoda entre ambos, pero las incógnitas no dejaban de salir a flote, Sidon quería más de su prometida, quería una confianza plena y unos momentos agradables más cómodos, mientras Link solo quería evitar eso, evitar confiar en Sidon y que esos momentos agradables solo sean eso, pero era incomodo estar con una persona tan cálida más de una hora de lo acostumbrado, ciertamente temía que ese Zora lograra entrar en su mente, sentía que en todo ese tiempo no podría evitar tener siquiera un mínimo cariño por Sidon, pero eso debía evitarlo, puesto a que Sidon ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de Link, se estaría haciendo ilusiones sin ninguna base fundamentada, una ilusión para nada.

Al llegar al dominio Sidon se encargó personalmente de llevar a Link hacia su habitación, a pesar de que ambos estaban comprometidos eso no significaba que ambos podrían compartir la misma habitación tan rápido, por lo cual ambos dormirán en habitaciones separadas, lo cual era mas cómodo para ambos ya que sería muy apresurado y realmente incomodo…

─Buenas noches Zelda.─ Sidon se arrodilló frente a Link para luego con una gentileza increíble tomar su mano y besarla, tomándose su tiempo para sentir la calidad de aquella mano que a pesar de que estén cubiertas por unos finos guantes de seda eran realmente cálidas y suaves, cuando terminó de besarla se levantó para mirar de frente a su prometida.

─Buenas noches Sidon.─ Murmuró tomando su vestido y haciendo una reverencia simple para luego volver a su posición original entregándole una pequeña sonrisa a Sidon, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el Zora que tomó eso como su respuesta final y luego se dio la vuelta para irse por los pasillos.

Una vez que Sidon desapareció por los pasillos la sonrisa de Link desapareció como si de un espejismo se tratara y simplemente se dio la vuelta para él entrar a la habitación que se le había asignado cerrando la puerta detrás de él y luego apoyarse en ella, soltó un suspiro hondo, no sentía absolutamente nada más que una presión fuerte, estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso pero por alguna razón sintió que fue algo tenso ese día, tan solo esperaba que no todos los días fueran realmente tensos como ese o que encontraran a Zelda tan pronto como sea posible, aunque lo que más quería de lo último es que ella estuviera sana y salva…

Zelda es único que tenía que proteger en su vida, se sentía realmente mal por no poder acompañar a los guardias para buscarla pero al menos la estaba protegiendo, no de la manera que él esperaba hacerlo pero debía mantener su imagen intacta, pase lo que pase aunque ciertamente le costará, solo esperaba lograr tener los recursos suficientes para mantener la mentira, pero haría lo imposible, todo por Zelda después de todo…

Se tensó al momento en que escuchó que tocaban la puerta con suavidad, le tocó calmarse rápidamente y abrirla encontrando a nada más y nada menos que a Mipha al otro lado que lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y serena como siempre.

─Hola… ¿Puedo pasar? ─Murmuró.

─Claro.─ Respondió haciéndose a un lado para que pasara y así lo hizo.

─Es bueno volver a verte, ¿Sabes? Hacia un tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo a solas para hablar como antes… Aunque ciertamente no es mucho como lo esperaba─ Murmuró soltando una leve y relajante risa mientras miraba el vestido que Link llevaba puesto.

─Je, Lo mismo digo, pero supongo que al menos me siento tranquilo de que contigo puedo ser yo a pesar de llevar esto… ─Murmuró sentándose con Mipha en la cama y luego se quitaba la peluca sintiendo su nuca más fresca a pesar de que el ambiente en el dominio Zora no era caluroso como en el de los Gorons, era más por cierta incomodidad que por otra cosa.

─Sabes que si… Y… ¿Todo estuvo bien hoy? Es la primera vez que congenias con mi hermano y… ─Murmuró mirando preocupada a Link, no era que ella tuviera malos presagios sobre ese dia, pero ciertamente se preocupaba por Link porque no está acostumbrado a socializar mucho con otras personas, mucho menos si es fingiendo ser Zelda o algo, y temía que se sintiera incomodo en medio de las charlas o algo parecido.

─Si, no te preocupes todo estuvo bien, tú y tu hermano son realmente idénticos, ambos son realmente dulces y carismáticos.─ Murmuró con una sonrisa verdadera hacia Mipha, sonrisa que no tardó en ser correspondida por la Zora.

─Me alegra que pienses eso… Por cierto Link… No quiero incomodarte con mi pregunta pero… ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Ya te ha…? ─Su sonrisa se desvaneció apenas empezó su pregunta, pero no tuvo siquiera tiempo para terminar su pregunta cuando Link movió su cabeza negando, como respuesta.─ Oh ya veo…

─Tu hermano también me preguntó por mi familia, aunque sé que hablaba de la familia de Zelda, pero por un momento no pude evitar pensar en la mía, y en… Ella, claro. No sabes cuánto la extraño… ─Murmuró, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos azules brillantes cual Zafiro se cristalizaron aun más, mientras ciertas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

─Lo sé, lo entiendo… Pero ya verás que todo estará bien, confió en eso… ─Mipha abrazó a Link, un abrazo repleto de calma y de apoyo incondicional, aparte de un amor sincero que era el único que lograba aplacar el frio muro que cubría el corazón de Link, quien no dudó en corresponder su abrazo y finalmente ser totalmente sincero y rompió a llorar, pero todo estaba bien, después de todo, tenía a la persona que más **amaba** apoyándolo.

.

(..)

(…)

─¡Oh quien llega ahí~! ¡Pero si es la princesa de Hyrule! ¡Rápido todos arrodíllense!─ Aquella voz femenina e infantil se hizo sonar fuertemente por la habitación seguida de una risa burlona.

─¡Hermana basta! ¡No soy ninguna princesa!─ Exclamó el menor de los hermanos mientras hacia un puchero frente a su hermana.

─Oh Bueno, Escuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess Zelda~! ─Exclamó la mayor volviendo a reír al ver la cara de su hermano que era literalmente todo un poema.

─¡Basta! ¡Me llamo Link no Zelda! ¡Y no soy una princesa!─ Exclamó mientras las lagrimas de impotencia se asomaban por sus ojitos mirando a su hermana como si ella fuera una bruja malvada que solo lo quería atormentar.

─¡Pero si eres idéntica princesa! ¡Mírate! ─Se acercó a su hermano agarrando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manitas y jugaba con ella como si fuera plastilina y su risa alegre se hacía escuchar por toda la habitación aparte de los chillidos del menor.

A pesar de que era molesto, a pesar de que ella era mala, realmente eran tiempos que extrañaba…

Esa fue la última vez que recibió un cariño verdadero a pesar de que parecía que ella lo molestaba, aquel cariño era el único que él quería, pero realmente… Tal vez debería ser egoísta por una vez, y aceptar aquel amor incondicional que incluso Sidon le está entregando sin darse cuenta…

* * *

En serio lamento tanto la demora, es algo que no puedo evitar y menos estos dias en los que estoy realmente atareada y lo menos que pude hacer es pensar en un buen cap :'v

Miré Shoujo, Miré Yaoi, Miré YOI (Victor y Yuri son iguales a Sidon y Link kya 3), Me miré Konodanshi Kinyo Hiroimashita (¡Mírenlo! Por un momento creí que eran Sidon y Link (?), y escuché Yiruma por 2 horas hasta que salió este cap...

Lamento de todos modos que sea una shet, :'v como saben la inspiración brilla por su ausencia pero tengo leves ideas de que hacer para los caps, intentaré hacer que Sidon y Link se quieran sin forzarlo, quiero que todo esté boneto uwu, e intentaré dejar de hacer los capítulos a las 9 de la noche porque tengo sueño y no tengo tiempo para corregirlo, así que lo siento si el cap tiene errores :'v todo error lo corregiré mañana tal vez.

Bueh... Fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado, os amo 3

PD: SPAM TIME: Tengo un segundo fic SidLink y voy a subir una serie de One-Shots SidLink provenientes de un reto que me auto-puse xd así que atentos si quieren mas SidLinks para su body (?


	5. Cap 5: Tiempo

Cerró los ojos lentamente como si de cerrarlos con fuerza se lastimara mientras de sus finos labios escapaban un suspiro lastimero que ni él sabia porque salió mientras sus finas manos se aferraban a la sabana que cubría su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, ya hacia bastante rato que se había despertado ya que no fue capaz de dormir debido a los sueños que tiende a tener con su familia cuando está lejos como si su mente le recordara siempre aquello que no quería recordar.

Varias veces había ido lejos de su familia por asuntos reales y siempre pasaba lo mismo, las pesadillas con su familia venían a atormentarlo cuando podían como si buscaran machacarlo con una culpa que no era suya, lo triste era el acostumbrarse a eso, estaba realmente acostumbrado al dolor de no tener a su familia a su lado pero una parte de él se aferraba a ese dolor aunque él hace mucho lo había superado. Eso daba como resultado lo que ocurrió ahora, o lo que siempre ocurre. Llevó lentamente una de sus manos hacia uno de sus ojos limpiando los rastros secos de lagrimas que habían quedado, aquellas lagrimas lastimeras habían salido sin su consentimiento, sin darse cuenta, es mas, ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir el dolor de la razón por la cual lloraba, nada, ni una mueca pudo hacer, aquellas lagrimas salieron libremente solo así.

Hacia mucho tiempo que él había cerrado su corazón con sus sentimientos dentro, para no volver a mostrarse débil ante la gente ni ante él mismo, negándose a él mismo todo lo ocurrido a pesar de que una parte de él está desesperada por romper en llanto y lastimarse con los cristales rotos de un recuerdo olvidado. Así fue como se forjó el "Link" actual, él que a la vista de todos es un caballero impecable, que su único defecto era que era "tímido" al hablar con la gente. Siempre fue visto así, y él estaba bien con eso. Nadie necesita nada mas de él que el saber que es el caballero de Hyrule, con eso sobraba.

Limpió las lagrimas que quedaron y se levantó finalmente de la suave cama que se le había otorgado y se encaminó hacia el baño que este tenia, realmente necesitaba despejar su mente y borrar todo lo que tenga que ver con él mismo, sus problemas personales no tienen que interponerse en lo que ahora importaba, que era defender la imagen de su princesa hasta que la encuentren y llegue sana y salva, eso era lo que importaba ahora.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse prosiguió a colocarse uno de los vestidos de Zelda, no tuvo problemas al ponérselo aparte de que estaba acostumbrado y de que su figura era bastante delicada y se ajustó a la talla de los vestidos de Zelda casi como si ambos fueran una misma persona. Una vez terminó de vestirse se colocó aquella peluca y finalmente allí estaba de nuevo, la copia exacta de Zelda se reflejaba en el espejo de la habitación con todo su esplendor, él y Zelda no eran gemelos, de hecho él era un año menor que ella y a simple vista se notaba que eran bastante opuestos, hasta que uno de sus vestidos cubría su cuerpo y el maquillaje ocupaba lugar en su rostro mientras la peluca ocultaba su verdadero color de pelo, en ese momento otra Zelda aparecía, con la diferencia de que esta Zelda, estaba muerta.

Elevó su mano con cuidado hacia el espejo, mirando como su reflejo hacia lo mismo y sus manos se tocaban y su reflejo lo miraba a él, abrió sus labios lentamente como si quisiera pronunciar algo, pero todo lo que salió fue un suspiro y con esto, Link despegó la mano de su reflejo encaminándose a la puerta que abrió y así salió de esta, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mientras dejaba detrás de esta a Link, quien le gritaba que no lo dejara, no de nuevo.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que salió al exterior, pudo admirar desde donde estaba casi toda la región Zora, que se mantenía tan hermosa como siempre, los Zoras caminaban de un lado hacia otro mientras los niños Zoras corrían y jugaban entre ellos, otros reían, otros hablaban, otros solo se mantenían, pero todos los Zoras siempre tenían algo en común y era que todos mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, como si nada estuviera mal, como si en ellos no hubiera problemas, se preguntaba si realmente era así, si era posible ser tan feliz como ellos.

Se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el Rey Dorphan, en el trayecto algunos Zoras se habían acercado a conocerle y a darle sus felicitaciones por su compromiso con su príncipe y futuro Rey, aquellos Zoras se mostraban felices ante él y él solo les respondió con las mejores respuestas que podía dar y les entregaba una dulce sonrisa que solo convencieron a los Zoras de que "ella" sería una buena Reina al lado de Sidon.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraba el Rey Dorphan que se encontraba hablando con un Zora que lucía joven pero no tanto como Sidon, quien se encontraba al lado de esté hablando con entusiasmo con el mismo Zora; en el momento en el que ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia el primero en acercarse con una sonrisa fue Sidon.

Sidon había tomado su mano para luego llevarlo a conocer a quien sería el sacerdote de su boda, cuyo nombre era Kapson.

Kapson era un Sacerdote que había casado a muchas parejas Zoras e Hylianas desde que empezó, también era un amigo de Confianza de el Rey Dorphan por el cual él fue elegido para ser el Sacerdote en la boda para la unión de Zelda y de Sidon por ambos Reyes cuando el compromiso se hizo oficial. Se caracterizaba por ser un Zora justo y con mucha madurez, pero también era tímido y se emocionaba con facilidad, era por aquello que se mostró así ante "Zelda", realmente para él era un verdadero honor casar a los futuros Reyes de aquel lugar.

Los 4 habían pasado mucho rato hablando respecto a la boda que sería dentro de 3 meses aproximadamente, el tiempo suficiente en el que Sidon y "Zelda" se conocieran lo suficiente como para que dejaran de verse como desconocidos, habían hablado de cosas como los beneficios de la unión entre Hyrule y La región Zora, y también de los preparativos de dicha boda, todo eso fue discutido mientras pasaban un rato agradable.

Al terminar Sidon invitó a Link a dar un paseo por la Región mientras ambos volvían a charlar un rato con tal de dejar que se conocieran un poco más.

Puesto a que Link se había decidido a que sus problemas no interferirán en su cometido, fue capaz de actuar como Zelda actuaría en aquellas situaciones, ante cada charla daba una respuesta que él creía acertada, sonreía con aquellas sonrisas que su princesa daba, parecía que en aquel momento el reflejo de aquel espejo fue el que salió por la puerta, dejando encerrado a Link en aquella oscuridad en la que se había acostumbrado a estar desde su infancia.

Pero, ya se había dicho anteriormente, Sidon no era idiota, incluso si Link moderaba su tono de voz, incluso su sonriera, incluso que hiciera todo lo que Zelda hiciera, él sabia que había algo malo en la persona a su lado, podía ser un presentimiento absurdo, o quizás lo eran lo levemente rojos que se encontraban los ojos de la persona a su lado, que demostraban que anteriormente aquellos hermosos ojos color Zafiro habían derramado lagrimas que él se arrepiente de no secar.

La persona a su lado era un misterio, estaba seguro de que jamas iba a poder conocer a la verdadera "Zelda" si no desmoronaba a la falsa que era la que estaba a su lado. Las sonrisas no lo engañaban, las palabras no lo engañaban, nada podía engañarlo simplemente. La persona a su lado no podría porque aquellos ojos Zafiros que admiró por primera vez eran de un color tan transparente que fácilmente pudo ver a través de ellos, al ver a través de ellos solo vio tristeza y soledad, algo que la persona a su lado no podía demostrar físicamente, eso era algo que solo aquellos ojos demostraban.

Pero todo estaba bien, él no se rendiría, estaba decidido a que pase lo que pase amaría a quien está a su lado, le cuidaría y siempre estaría ahí, como pareja y como amigo, incluso si la persona a su lado lo rechazaba o no quisiera que se metiera en su vida, estaría bien, él lo unico que quisiera mas que a nada es que "Zelda" fuera feliz a su lado o incluso si no estuviera a su lado, querer la felicidad de alguien sobre la tuya es algo que él tendía hacer, quizás por ignorancia o por un capricho que él obtuvo en algún momento, pero no importaba. Eso quizás era lo mas bonito de él.

Sidon solo necesitaba tiempo para acercarse a "Zelda" lo suficiente como para poder convertirse en alguien de confianza para ella, y así se encargaría con sus propias manos que aquellos ojos Zafiros dejen de llorar desconsolados, puesto a que aquellos ojos siempre estarán mirándolos, y él no soportará ver que aquellos ojos lo miren con tristeza de nuevo.

Sidon deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de su prometida, inmediatamente Link elevó la mirada hacia el Zora que le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que hizo que temiera por un momento, era una sonrisa dulce y tierna, sonrisa que si alguien la viera inmediatamente sentiría quizás tranquilidad, pero él no podía. Aunque tuvo que obligarse a corresponder ante el lindo gesto y sonreirle al príncipe que solamente fingió estar bien con eso.

Él se encargaría de sostener la mano de Link por todo el tiempo que pueda, hasta que su mano se sienta solitaria cuando la suelte y tenga que correr a buscarlo, él se encargaría de recoger la soledad de Link y tirarla lejos, usaría aquel apretón de manos para alejarlo de la oscuridad que lo asechaba y con su otra mano lo sostendría en un abrazo y limpiaría las lagrimas.

Link, no tienes nada que temer, él te arreglara, solo permanece allí, a su lado, siempre.

[Notas de la Autora:

Narración, Narración, Narración, OH ADIVINEN QUE, NARRACIÓN. (?

Hola a todos ; v ; realmente... Lo siento por haber tardado 5 pinches meses y encima traerles un capitulo malísimo.

Pero, antes que nada, si este cap recibe "apoyo" (¿Quien apoyaría este relleno? xd) el siguiente capitulo estará listo para pasado-mañana, no me importa si tengo que forzarme a escribirlo, lo haré!

Bueno, les debo una escusa ¿No? Bueno, simplemente no sentía ganas de escribir xD, realmente no tenia ganas de escribir en mis historias y bueh.. Por culpa de eso hasta olvidé si es que tenia algo reservado para este capitulo xD.

Hablando de eso... tenia planeado escribir lentamente la union entre Link y Sidon pero tomará mucho tiempo si sigo de esta manera, por eso en el siguiente capitulo vamos a hacer un salto de tiempo, no en el momento en el que se amen sino en el momento en el que tengan algo de confianza, realmente es importante porque no se que más escribir y realmente hay muchas cosas que vienen en este fic que tardarían mucho en venir si sigo de esta manera :'v

Bueno, nada que decir, gracias por todo el apoyo que recibe este fic, siempre que estoy en mi cama con mi tablet recibo al menos una notificación de wattpad de un favorito como mínimo, pero eso es DIARIO XD realmente ya este fic no puede estar en Stand-by por más tiempo, así que ahora si retomamos esta historia, SI-SE-ÑOR.

Os amo a todos! 3 3

Por cierto, tengo face, añadanme si quieren hablar conmigo, rolear, pedirme matrimonio o matarme por tardar en actualizar, todo es legal, búsquenme como Roxxanne Velasquez. o Boltzellett.

Escriban bien el nombre, me encontrarán como la única pendeja que tiene su perfil lleno de Dramatical Murder (Mi droga :'v)

¡LOS AMO! (?

PD: NomeacuerdodenadadeZeldaBOTWtengoquevermeeljuegootravez:c


	6. Cap 6: Emociones

Poco a poco los días empezaron a pasar, día a día, semana tras semana hasta que finalmente habían pasado dos meses desde que Zelda escapó de el castillo, de sus compromisos y su matrimonio con el príncipe de la región Zora, dos meses desde que Link fue obligado por si mismo a reemplazar a su princesa en aquel compromiso para no hacer que su imagen se viera afectada.

La cosa no fue suave para él, Link cada vez podía sentirse mas extraño, estaba acostumbrado a reemplazar a su princesa en eventos importantes, pero nunca fue durante tanto tiempo, dos meses enteros sin descanso fingiendo ser alguien que no es lo estaban empezado a afectar negativamente, afortunadamente en ese periodo de tiempo Sidon no tuvo ninguna sospecha de que la persona delante de él no es su prometida sino un farsante, pero si por su parte ha empezado a acercarse demasiado a quien seria Zelda a sus ojos, estaban juntos la gran mayoría del tiempo excepto a la hora de dormir o cuando Sidon tiene asuntos reales que atender, pero fuera de eso estaban juntos siempre, Sidon siempre lograba sacarle horas de conversación, lo trataba como la "Reina" que iba a ser e incluso era detallista con él, esas muestras incomodaban a Link que siempre trataba de mostrarse sereno pero ya la cosa lo está empezando a hartar.

Link ya se estaba hartando de esto, la verdad es que no era la presión de que pronto será la tan ansiada boda y tendría que ser él el que de el "si" cosa que simplemente no quiere, era por la preocupación de que aun en todos estos meses no ha habido ni un solo rastro de Zelda en ningún lado. Hace un mes empezó a recibir cartas de el Rey poniéndolo al tanto de lo que sucedía, los guardias han ido a cada región de Hyrule en busca de su princesa, han intentado mantener el sigilo ya que la gente cree que su princesa está en la región Zora sin saber que dicha princesa es un farsante, por lo tanto si querían buscarla tuvo que ser casi oculto lo cual dificultaba un poco mas la búsqueda pero hicieron lo que tuvieron a su alcance y los resultados eran nulos, era como si a Zelda se la hubiera tragado la nada.

La preocupación de que era lo que le pasó a Zelda lo consumía, Zelda era su princesa, su vida, su trabajo se basaba en proteger a esa princesa y se sentía impotente de no poder haberla protegido o mínimo haber ido junto a los guardias en su búsqueda, la preocupación simplemente lo estaba consumiendo.

Si, estaba harto, tenia preocupación, impotencia, entre muchas mas cosas. Algo iba mal en Link, Solo una vez llegó a sentir tantas emociones juntas, y fue la ultima vez que el mismo se permitió sentir alguna emoción, fue mucho antes de que él se encerrara en una capa de hielo inquebrantable, pero... Estaba seguro de una cosa, era porque estaba preocupado por Zelda, no podía simplemente quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que su princesa está en algún lugar inseguro, simplemente no podía pero... No podía irse, no podía ir a buscarla, pero tampoco quería simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada...

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras miraba hacia el cielo azul con una mirada de ligera confusión, mientras se distraía en las nubes que bailaban en la bóveda celeste con libertad escuchando el sonido del agua fluir por toda la región y también el sonido de Vah Ruta caminar por la región tranquilamente, mientras en su mente todo empezaba a ser un caos, por segunda vez en su vida... Link no sabia que hacer ahora.

No se percató de detrás de él, Sidon llevaba un rato admirándolo, durante todos estos meses ha intentado cumplir lo que se había propuesto, se había acercado a Zelda con tal de ganar su confianza, la trataba como debía y le daba algunos detalles como flores que encontraba con tal de poder hacerla feliz; lograba por un momento hacer que sonriera pero sabia por costumbre de que esas sonrisas cada vez eran mas falsas, parecía que cada vez que hacia eso solo la incomodaba más y parecía que en estos meses algo había estado rondando en la mente de la rubia, la mirada que traía últimamente era una de ligera preocupación, como si algo la estuviera molestando durante todos estos meses, y Sidon cree tener una idea de que es lo que la está preocupando así que estaba listo para preguntárselo directamente.

Se armó de valor y se acercó a Zelda y tocó con suavidad su hombro para llamar su atención logrando que Link saliera de sus pensamientos y volteara inmediatamente para mirar al príncipe que lo miraba con una sonrisa afable, sonrisa que inmediatamente trató de corresponder.

─ Buenos dias, Sidon.─ Dijo Link con una sonrisa mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia Sidon, reverencia que fue correspondida por el mas alto.

─ ¡Buenos dias! .─ Respondió por su parte bastante animado entregandole a Link una alegre sonrisa.─ He decidido ir a nadar un poco, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ─Preguntó aun con aquella sonrisa.

─ Claro.─ Respondió sonriendo de forma apacible, realmente necesitaba distraerse de sus preocupaciones, Zelda estaba bien, quería confiar en que lo estaba.

─ ¡Bien! . ─Animado extendió su mano hacia Link quien posó la suya sobre la de él y así, se fueron tomados de la mano como acostumbraban a hacer hace un largo tiempo.

Ambos salieron de la región Zora, Link solamente seguía a Sidon sin saber a donde este lo llevaría, la región Zora estaba completamente llena de agua y habían muchos lugares a donde nadar pero Sidon tenia otros planes por lo cual guió a Link lejos de la región, en realidad quería estar solo con Link en aquel momento y poder hacerle aquella pregunta sin que se incomodara o sintiera presión al estar aun en la región.

Caminaron por un largo rato mientras Sidon trataba de mantener una conversación amena como siempre hacia, así durante ese tiempo hasta que llegaron a un rió apartado de la civilización pero era rodeado por grandes arboles frondosos y la brisa era sencillamente perfecta.

─ Encontré este rió ayer, es genial, ¿verdad? . ─ Sonrió Sidon mientras soltaba la mano de Link al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás y caía elegantemente en el rió haciendo que Link se tuviera que alejar un poco para que el agua no le salpicara.

─ ¡Lo siento! . ─ Exclamó Sidon apenas salió del agua y se percató de que casi mojaba a su prometida.

─ No te preocupes. ─ Link sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a la orilla y se sentaba ahí sin intenciones de tocar el agua, cosa que Sidon notó pero antes de divagar a eso prefirió no prolongar mas el tiempo así que se acercó a la orilla, específicamente, a donde se encontraba Link.

─ Zelda... Te traje aquí por que quiero hablar contigo de algo. Si no te molesta claro. ─ Comenzó a hablar después de unos segundos para prepararse.

─ ¿Uhm? No me molesta, ¿Que quieres decirme? ─ Preguntó un tanto curioso ya que no tenia idea de que era lo que Sidon quería decirle pero el hecho de que lo haya hecho con un tono serio y no alegre como lo hacia.

─ Solo respondeme una pregunta... ¿Quieres prolongar la boda? ─ Preguntó directamente mientras miraba a aquellos hermosos zafiros que Link tenia, aquellos que no pudieron evitar abrirse en sorpresa ante tal pregunta.

─ ¿Prolongar la boda?. ─ Preguntó en un acto de reflejo ante la sorpresa, era una pregunta que no se esperaba en ningún momento, la boda estaba demasiado próxima a pocas semanas de hecho aparte era algo que era fácil decirlo mas que hacerlo, todo Hyrule estaba al tanto de la fecha y cambiarlo era...

─ Últimamente has estado demasiado distraída o mejor dicho preocupada por algo... No quise preguntarte directamente ya que se que es un tema personal y que para ti sigo siendo un desconocido... Pero no puedo simplemente quedarme quieto viendo que estés mal y... Posiblemente se que me contestarás que no sientes nada pero cada vez que veo a estos ojos tuyos se que algo te pasa, y no quiero que te cases conmigo cuando en tu corazón aun hay cosas inconclusas o que estés confundida, quiero que te cases conmigo siendo una mujer feliz, y haré lo que sea para que lo que acompañe el vestido sea una sonrisa. ─ Dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba la mano de Link y la apretaba un poco dándole a entender que pase lo que pase él iba a estar a su lado. ─ Y te preocupes por el resto, nuestro padre y el resto entenderán, yo me encargaré de eso así que tranquila. ─ Sonrió abiertamente.

Link no supo responder en aquel momento, realmente era como si no tuviera palabras, siempre que Sidon hablaba siempre parecía que podía dejarlo sin habla.

Suspiró un poco, estaba apunto de responder a lo que dijo Sidon, iba a negarse a aquella propuesta porque no podía permitirse que sus problemas personales interfieran con la unión de Hyrule y la región Zora que era algo muy sagrado, no le importaba ser el que diera el "Si" en la ceremonia y de paso no seria necesario ya que estaba seguro de que Zelda aparecería para ese entonces...

Fue entonces que Link se dio cuenta de algo que ignoró hasta ahora, Zelda llevaba desaparecida dos meses enteros y los guardias no pudieron encontrar ni el mínimo rastro de ella a lo que llegó una pregunta a su mente... ¿Zelda realmente aparecería antes de la ceremonia? Si Zelda no aparece para ese entonces Link será el que se case con Sidon, no tiene problema en eso solo en el detalle que hasta ahora ignoró... Después de una Boda viene lo llamado Luna de Miel, era algo obligatorio después de las bodas y era algo que dudaba de que pudiera salir fácilmente... En ese momento Sidon podría descubrirlo y los diferentes escenarios de indignación del príncipe golpeaban su cabeza; así que tenia que aprovechar ese lapso de tiempo que Sidon le estaba otorgando, aun para su pesar.

─ Esta bien... Si quiero prolongar la boda... ─ Murmuró mientras miraba con algo de timidez a Sidon, se sentía mal de hacer eso pero tenia que hacerlo si quería mantener eso por mas tiempo, no estaba seguro si Zelda aparecería en ese nuevo periodo de tiempo pero no podía pensar en nada mas ahora.

─ Bien. Entonces hablaré con mi padre al respecto, ahora vamos a nadar un poco. ─ Sonrió alegremente mientras jalaba con suavidad la mano de Link hacia al agua.

─ ¡Ah! E-Eh no lo siento. ─ Dijo un tanto nervioso mientras se separaba y volvía a su posición inicial, los ojos de Sidon brillaron por un momento al darse cuenta de aquella expresión de nerviosismo ya que era la primera vez que la veía nerviosa y tenia curiosidad.

─ ¿Por que? Acaso... ¿No sabes nadar? ─ Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, dándose cuenta de que había dado en el clavo gracias a la expresión de Link.

─ No, si se nadar, solo que... ─ Mintió, la verdad era que Zelda si sabia nadar pero él nunca aprendió a hacerlo así que por eso siempre se mantiene lejos del agua al no ser capaz de nadar a través de ella.

─ Vamos, solo un rato. ─ Exclamó alegre mientras tomaba de nuevo las manos de Link y tratando de alegrarlo un rato lo jaló al agua ignorando ingenuamente las quejas de Link.

─ ¡No! ¡E-Espere! ─ Exclamó pero era tarde, su cuerpo cayó al agua e inmediatamente el pánico se apodero de Link, quien empezó a moverse en desesperación e inconscientemente empujó las manos de Sidon y buscaba salir del agua sintiendo como esta se adentraba por su nariz y su boca imposibilitandole la respiración mientras se hundía mas y mas, sintiendo como la fuerza lo abandonaba.

 _¡Hermano! ─ Mientras se unida entre el agua a la vez que su conciencia se perdía en la nada, una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad, vio a lo lejos una pequeña figura nadar hacia él, incluso entre el agua fue capaz de ver la cara de preocupación de su querida hermana por lo cual inconscientemente elevó su mano hacia ella, añorando que lo salve de nuevo._

 _Ella a medida que se acercaba elevó su mano e inmediatamente tomó la suya entrelazando sus dedos en un acto de cariño y con la otra rodeo su cintura, entonces Link sintió que su cuerpo era elevado y pronto sintió de nuevo que el aire volvió a el por lo cual comenzó a toser de forma automática mientras se aferraba a su pequeña hermana tal como cuando eran pequeños._

─ ¿¡Zelda, estas bien!? . ─ Exclamó Sidon preocupado llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Link mirándolo con preocupación mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la cintura, cuando lo lanzó al agua planeaba atraparlo para que flotara con él pero no contó con que Link se separara y se hundiera por lo cual acudió rápidamente hacia él.

Link tardó un poco en regularizar su respiración y dejar de toser mientras aun mantenía sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Sidon aferrándose con un poco de fuerza, pero algo pasó en ese entonces que alarmó a Sidon, los hombros de Link empezaron a temblar poco a poco y pequeños sollozos empezaron a escucharse.

-¿Zelda? . ─Preguntó confundido mientras sentía como lo abrazaban con un poco mas de fuerza y como de un momento a otro los sollozos aumentaban hasta convertirse en un llanto, Sidon estaba confundido pero solo sujetó con fuerza a Link y salió del agua sentándose en la orilla mientras acariciaba la espalda de Link dejando que llorara.

 _Llora Link, llora aquello que no lloraste hace mucho tiempo._

(...)

Las puertas de un bar fueron abiertas por unos guardias de Hyrule, inmediatamente los Hylianos voltearon a ver confundidos de que la guardia estuviera ahí, preocupándose de que era lo que pasaba pero estos se mantenían quietos sin dirigir una palabra mientras uno de ellos, el líder para ser exactos, paseaba la mirada por aquel bar hasta que su mirada dio a la espalda de uno en específicos, con un sentimiento dentro de él se acercó a aquella persona guiado por aquel largo cabello rubio que llevaba.

─ Disculpe. ─ Elevó su mano colocandola sobre el hombro de aquella persona que inmediatamente volteo.

─ Dígame. ─ Murmuró aquel joven rubio mientras miraba con sus ojos color rubí a aquel guardia con serenidad.

─ Ah... Disculpe, creí que era otra persona. ─ Se disculpó mientras se alejaba y se iba junto al resto de guardias.

El joven mordió un poco sus labios mientras se levantaba y dejaba unas rupias en la mesa para así irse por una segunda puerta que había en dicho bar, una vez fuera cubrió su boca con aquel pañuelo blanco que tenia en su cuello para luego fruncir el ceño y salir corriendo.

─ "Siguen buscándome". ─ Fue lo único que cruzó la mente de Sheik en ese momento mientras corría hacia su refugio, tenia que empacar sus cosas rápidamente y salir pronto de aquel sitio.

* * *

[Notas de la autora]:

Ley de la vida, si Gii dice que va a actualizar, tengan por seguro que nunca va a actualizar :D

Bueno, la verdad es que me alegro un poco de no actualizar en aquel tiempo ya que siento que el capitulo no hubiera quedado tan bien como este (Bueno, "Bien" ya que sigo sintiendo que no es del todo bueno pero al menos lo es lo suficiente xD)

¡Es bueno estar en el fandom de Zelda otra vez! 8D ¡No me acuerdo de absolutamente nada! (?

Tengo que verme/jugarme otra vez los juegos ;;

Bueno, yaya dejo la habladera de paja, espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me gustó un poco ya que dejé muchas cosas que son importantes mas tarde.

La hermana de Link tendrá mucho protagonismo en esta historia, creo que se dieron cuenta y que está muy liada con lo que le pasa a Link con sus sentimientos :^)

La boda de Sidon y Link/Zelda tenia planeado prolongarla desde hace tiempo pero es bueno que pueda usar ese tema para un cap 8D aunque lo de la Luna de miel fue algo que yo ignoré todo este tiempo y recién me acordé así que me sirvió para que Link aceptara xd

Y si, ¡Link no sabe nadar! D:

Eso ya será relevante para algo que tengo planeado mas tarde uvu

Quiero decir mas cosas pero mejor me cayo ya y nos vemos cuando inspiración-chan quiera colaborar.

PD: Los que leen mi fic GhiraLink-My SkyChild, intentaré traer el capitulo esta semana (Intentaré xd) ya que lo tengo casi listo, vamos a ver que dice mi liceo, lol.

¡Hasta la siguiente mis HYAH! (?


	7. Cap 7: Perdido

El trayecto hacia la región Zora parecía cada vez mas eterna, ninguno de los dos decía nada en ese momento y eso ponía cada vez mas nervioso a Sidon quien solamente miraba de reojo a su prometida la cual caminaba con cuidado de no tropezarse con el vestido mojado, sus rubios cabellos se apegaban a su rostro dificultando mas que Sidon pudiera apreciar la expresión de Zelda, quien encima tenia la mirada baja desde el momento en el que salieron de el río.

El ambiente era incomodo para el príncipe Zora, lo que para él iba a ser una salida pacifica donde conversaría animadamente con quien será su futura esposa terminó con la misma llorando en sus brazos y posiblemente casi ahogándose por su culpa, si tan solo no la hubiera jalado todo por pensar en algo "divertido" no estarían en esta incomoda situación y no habría hecho que de los hermosos ojos de la persona que amaría salieran aquellas lagrimas.

Al llegar a la región Zora, Sidon personalmente lo acompañó hacia su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse, pero incluso ese trayecto fue silencioso. Al llegar Sidon vio como su prometía iba a ir la puerta, pero quiso detenerla ya que no quería que ambos tuvieran aquella tensión entre ellos.

─Zelda yo... Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, no era mi intención asustarte ni mucho menos hacerte llorar, no sabia que no sabias nadar y aun así te empuje hacia al agua aun cuando me dijiste que no y... Lo siento.─Se disculpó bajando la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

Link no dijo nada al respecto, solamente se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que se acercó a él y le hizo una seña con su mano de que se agachara, Sidon lo miró un poco confundido pero hizo lo que le pidió y se agachó, entonces Link se acercó a él y enredó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras escondía su rostro en el mismo, lo estaba abrazando.

Sidon se quedó sin saber que hacer por unos momentos, en los dos meses que llevaban juntos solamente habían llegado a tomar sus manos simplemente, pero ninguno de los dos había llegado al punto de abrazar al otro por la nula confianza que se tenían, y claramente el que Link lo haya abrazado cuando lloró ese mismo día no contaba ¿O si?

No sabia bien que hacer, no sabia si corresponder el abrazo o qué, simplemente sentía su mente y corazón querer explotar; pero ya finalmente después de unos segundos de lucha interna enredo lentamente sus brazos al rededor de la pequeña cintura de Link, correspondiendo el abrazo finalmente, disfrutando el dulce aroma natural de esa persona, ¿Ese mismo aroma lo acompañara todas las mañanas una vez se casen? La idea sin duda no le parecía mala, despertar cada mañana de su vida con aquel dulce aroma, para luego abrir los ojos y encontrarse aquel hermoso rostro a su lado, rostro el cual acariciaría con dulzura de no despertar a su bella durmiente, pero entonces pasaría, su bella princesa se despertaría y entonces él podría apreciar aquellos hermosos ojos color zafiros, ojos de los cuales está...

Salió de su ensoñación al sentir como el mas bajo se separaba de él rompiendo el abrazo, para luego darse la vuelta y entrar a su habitación no sin antes darse la vuelta para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que dejó a Sidon mas callado que hace tan solo unos segundos, y sin más, la puerta fue cerrada dejando a Sidon solo en medio de aquel pasillo con la mente en las nubes.

¿Que fue aquello que había pensado mientras pensaba en sus ojos? ¿Que era lo que por un momento iba a decir en su mente?

"Enamorado"

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada Link se recargó de la puerta deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado, su mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada mientras su mente se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Y es que él lo había sentido en aquel momento, justo en el momento en que lo abrazó por primera vez cuando estaba llorando desesperanzado.

 _Sus brazos inconscientemente se habían enredado alrededor de el cuello de el mas alto siendo su único soporte en ese momento, mientras su rostro se escondió en su cuello. No esperaba consuelo en ese momento, su cuerpo simplemente buscó en ese momento algo de lo cual aferrarse a llorar como era usual en él, pero entonces lo sintió, sintió aquellos grandes brazos rodearlo apegandolo a él con una fuerza protectora, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad y escuchaba aquella suave y masculina voz decirle "Lo siento" repetidas veces, aquello solamente había logrado que su llanto incrementara mas pero ya no por sentir tristeza o miedo por lo ocurrido; en aquel momento había sentido que finalmente tenia un soporte, que había alguien que estaba para él en ese momento, y entonces lo confirmó cuando el otro lo apartó suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos, los suyos seguramente empezaban a ponerse rojos por las lagrimas mientras los ojos dorados de Sidon mostraban preocupación, entonces sintió como una de las manos de él se paseaba por sus mejillas secando sus lagrimas y el agua que caía de su rostro, todo con una suavidad que lo reconfortaba._

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a su pecho apretando el vestido entre sus manos, sentía una calidez extraña al recordar ese momento, al sentir aquellos brazos rodearlo y esos ojos mirándolo solo a él. Suspiró fuertemente quitándose la peluca liberando sus cortos cabellos, sus ojos zafiro miraron la peluca y su expresión cambió a una de cierta tristeza, porque lo sabia.

Nunca quiso mostrarse realmente transparente ante el príncipe por miedo a que él pudiera romper una de las cadenas que él con tanto esfuerzo había forjado en su corazón, no quería que eso provocara algo de lo cual se arrepienta mas tarde, pero pasó, el príncipe finalmente rompió una de sus cadenas provocando un efecto dominó donde sabe que las otras caerán también, todo con su sola presencia justo cuando lo necesitaba. Pero sabia que eso no acabaría bien, sabia que en algún momento no habría ningún dominó por empujar y el ultimo simplemente caerá y no volverá a su lugar, ese es su final.

(...)

Sidon caminaba lentamente por los pasillos con la mente perdida, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y realmente ya por primera vez el príncipe no sabia exactamente que hacer, solamente sabia que algo raro había pasado ese día y realmente no sabia si era para bien o para mal.

─¿Sidon?─Una suave voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, Sidon sintió en ese momento como si hubiera llegado su salvación y volteó rápidamente para mirarla, ahí estaba, su hermosa hermana Mipha mirándolo con aquella mirada suave aunque demostraba preocupación, era obvio que ella se daría cuenta que algo le pasaba, y él realmente agradecía que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí en ese momento.─¿Ocurre algo? Estas muy pensativo... ─Murmuró con algo de temor de que algo malo le haya pasado a su hermano menor, por esa razón se acercó rapidamente a él elevando su mirada por la notoria diferencia de alturas.

─Mipha, me alegra que estés aquí... ─Suspiró aliviado, a lo que solamente hizo que su hermana lo mirara aun mas preocupada.─Es que... No entiendo que me pasa, creo que me estoy enfermando.─Confesó mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana esperando que ella le de una solución.─Pero es raro, solamente me siento así mientras pienso en Zelda, no entiendo que me pasa... M-Mi corazón late con fuerza que siento que se escapa de mi pecho, siento mi cara arder con fuerza y... Tengo deseos de sostener sus pequeñas manos, de abrazarla fuertemente y nunca soltarla, de b-besarla y... ¡Ah! ¡Es tan vergonzoso! ¡No entiendo que pasa!─ Soltó las manos de su hermana para cubrir su rostro el cual empezaba a ponerse rojo.─¡Intenté ocultarlo todo este tiempo pero se me está dificultando, y ya no se que hacer!

Mipha se quedó callada al escuchar la confesión de su hermano, inconscientemente una suave risita salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y le parecía tierno ver a su hermano estar confundido por andar enamorado, pero lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de eso, su hermano se había enamorado... Pero no sabia que la persona de la cual estaba enamorado no era la princesa Zelda, sino que era el guarda espaldas de esta fingiendo ser ella. Eso la preocupaba un poco y la ponía un poco _celosa_ , pero trataba de quitarse eso de la mente, Sidon no conocía a Link, amaba a _Zelda ,_ Tenia esperanzas de que una vez la princesa sea encontrada nada de eso lo afectaría.

─Sidon cálmate...─Murmuró con dulzura elevándose un poco para quitar las manos de su rostro con suavidad entregándole una de aquellas dulces sonrisas que tanto la caracterizan, aquellas que lograron tranquilizar un poco a Sidon.─Lo que te pasa es que... Estas enamorado.─Rió suavemente al ver como inmediatamente las mejillas de Sidon ardían mas y se ponía notoriamente nervioso.─ No te asustes por eso, es normal... Y estoy tan feliz de que estés enamorado.

─P-Pero... ¿Tan pronto? Sé que ella será mi esposa dentro de poco, viviremos juntos, dormiremos juntos, nos besaremos, quizás tengamos hijos, seremos felices juntos y eso... P-pero... Solo llevamos dos meses de conocernos y...─Empezó a tartamudear de solamente imaginarse de nuevo esa vida con su prometida de ahora en adelante, su corazón latía con cada vez mas fuerza de solo imaginarse eso, porque sabe que no le molesta esa vida, pero el tema para él seguía siendo el mismo, llevaban solo 2 meses de conocerse.

─El amor no conoce tiempo, Sidon; a algunas personas les toma años enamorarse, a otras solo un segundo... Pero el amor siempre llega.─ Una de las cosas que Sidon siempre admiró de Mipha, era que siempre tenia las palabras mas sabias para él, aquellas dulces palabras que serian capaz de guiarlo en la oscuridad como si de una luz se trataran.

─Pero... Ella aun está insegura... ¿Y si no siente lo mismo?─Confesó con temor, era claro, él sentía algo por esa persona pero... ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo? Tal como Mipha dijo, cada persona se enamora a tiempos diferentes pero ¿Y si Zelda nunca se enamoraba de él? Realmente el pensar que solamente la obligaba a amarlo ya no le parece algo bueno.

─Sidon... Tu mismo lo decías múltiples veces desde pequeño, el amor aparte de ser un sentimiento, es una decisión... Y tu decidiste amarla hasta el final, y lo estás cumpliendo... La estas amando de forma incondicional, ya no solamente por un matrimonio arreglado, sino por tu cuenta. Y lo único que puedes hacer ahora es seguir amándola de esa manera, estoy segura de que si tus sentimientos son puros y sinceros, estos la alcanzaran en algún momento.─Murmuró con suavidad colocando las manos de Sidon sobre el corazón de él mismo, corazón el cual latía con algo de fuerza mientras analizaba las palabras de su dulce hermana.

Entonces sin más suspiró levemente para luego sonreír con determinación, tenia razón, no debía temer si Zelda no sentía nada por él por ahora, solamente debía seguir intentando y lograr hacer que sus sentimientos lleguen hacia ella en algún momento y así quizás, solo quizás, ella pueda corresponderle.

─Tienes razón, ¡No me rendiré! ¡Voy a ganarme su corazón!─Dijo determinado colocando la mas radiante de sus sonrisas, entonces una idea cruzó su mente, ya sabia por donde comenzar.─Volveré en un rato, gracias Mipha.─La abrazó fuertemente para luego separarse y tomar impulso para dar uno de sus grandes y magníficos saltos hacia fuera de las edificaciones cayendo en el agua y desapareciendo a través de las aguas.

Mipha solamente lo miró desaparecer entre las aguas, adornó su rostro con aquella suave sonrisa llevando su pequeña mano hacia su pecho, le dolía un poco los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, en el fondo deseaba que no se cumpliera nada de lo que la atemorizaba mas sin embargo... Ella no era egoísta, lo que menos quería era desearle el mal a alguien, así que si lo que tanto teme llega a pasar... Por mas imposible que sea que suceda, si sucede, ella lo aceptara. Porque la sonrisa de las personas que ama es lo mas importante para ella que su propia felicidad.

(...)

Link elevó la mirada al escuchar el suave golpeteo de la puerta, terminó de acomodarse el vestido seco que se acababa de poner y se colocó rápidamente la peluca para luego acercarse rápidamente a la puerta y abrirla, sin embargo al momento de abrirla sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver pequeño ramo de _Princesas de la Calma_ frente a él, elevó un poco mas la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de nerviosa de Sidon.

─Son para ti, Zelda... Rabia oído que eran sus favoritas así que me tomé la libertad de buscar algunas, e-espero que le gusten...─Murmuró con algo de nerviosismo rascando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos apartando un poco la mirada de los Zafiros de la persona frente a él.

Era cierto, esas eran las flores favoritas de Zelda... Pero por alguna razón, aunque nunca sintió algo como eso por unas flores, por primera vez le llegó al corazón ver ese ramo de flores frente a él, quizás era porque sabia lo difíciles que eran encontrar esas flores, y el pensar que se tomo la libertad de buscarlas para él...

 _"Las buscó para Zelda."_

Maldijo a su mente por arruinar el momento, aunque en el fondo sabia que era verdad, igualmente tomó el pequeño ramo en sus brazos y una suave sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

─Muchas gracias...

* * *

[N/A]:

*Hace un Copy-paste de lo que dijo en My SkyChild(?*

Lo sé, no sé con que descaro aparezco así de la nada después de casi un año sin actualizar =A=

Realmente mi única escusa es que realmente no sentía ningún ánimo de escribir, es que no sentía ganas de hacer nada aquí y por eso nunca actualicé hasta ahora que me puse a ver un poco de reojo, y bueno, me entraron ganas de actualizar por fin esta vaina jsjs.

Me costó un poco ya que no recordaba casi nada de lo que tenia para este capitulo, de hecho puedo decir que no tenia nada (?)

Pero me di cuenta de que lo que yo trataba de hacer el año pasado era alentar el proceso en el que Link y Sidon se enamoraran, pero eso terminaría en capítulos de relleno y prefiero ya pasar a darles historia, a darles salsas por eso voy a adelantar los hechos... Bueno no, solamente unos cuantos pero en respecto al enamoramiento, ya verán lo que les tengo.

Debo aclarar que no recuerdo nada del juego, así que posiblemente mas tarde me lo vea y me refresque la memoria ya que es necesaria para la trama. De hecho si no fuera porque guardo las notas con las ideas básicas nunca hubiera recordado, ademas de que me dí un paseo por la Wikia que fue lo que me ayudo. (?

Espero que les haya gustado y...

Vayan a Leer ya el capitulo 8 que se que también lo querían (?


	8. Cap 8: El último Dominó

...

El agua se paseaba lentamente por la mitad de su cuerpo, mojando su blanco vestido a la vez que algunos de sus largos cabellos.

Tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas a medida que rezaba, llevaba mucho rato así, pero no era nada a comparación de los años que llevaba haciendo lo mismo, eso la desesperaba cada vez mas...

Abrió sus ojos mientras bajaba sus manos para elevar sus ojos hacia la estatua de la diosa con una mirada de tristeza profunda, no entendía, no importa cuanto lo pensara y buscaba alguna teoría de lo que sucedía, no entendía porque no era capaz de despertar el poder sagrado.

Llevaba 18 años intentando lo mismo ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal acaso? Solo estaba siguiendo todo lo que le dijeron desde que ella tiene memoria, entonces... ¿Por qué todavía no era capaz de ver u oír nada? ¿Por qué no podía despertar el poder sagrado que supuestamente ella heredaría? ¿Por qué debía ser el fracaso de su familia?

Unas suaves lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos ante esos pensamientos tan crueles que tenia sobre sí misma, y es que no era para menos, la impotencia de sentir que no puedes hacer nada bien, que no importa cuanto lo intentes, tus esfuerzos siempre serán en vano. Pero ella lo intenta, sigue intentando pero aun así ninguno de sus intentos da frutos nunca.

Aquello era lo único que debía hacer, pero no le resultaba... Y ella no quería ser mas que un estorbo para su familia, quería ayudar, quería ser igual de útil que... Él, su caballero. Volteó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su traje, Sheik en ese momento era la unica manera de poder ser alguien, se había ocultado bajo la apariencia de un chico para poder investigar por su cuenta sobre las reliquias; quería ser de ayuda para su reino, quería saber lo mas que pudiera para que nadie pereciera cuando Ganon apareciera... Solamente eso quería.

Pero lastimosamente el mundo no estaba de su lado, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa a la vez que su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar los múltiples sonidos de el trotar de los caballos, entonces temió. Salió rápidamente de el agua para tomar su ropa y sus alforjas, intentó colocársela mientras corría saliendo de la Fuente del Poder, intentó correr con todas sus fuerzas pero entonces escuchaba a los caballos acercarse mucho más a ella, intentó buscar entre sus alforjas alguna Nuez Deku pero una voz y el sentir unos brazos sujetarla la hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ya no tenia escapatoria.

(...)

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde aquel accidente en el río, aquel que había desencadenado algunas cosas extrañas entre Sidon y Link. Sidon había sido sincero con sus propios sentimientos y finalmente buscaba mostrárselos a su prometida de múltiples maneras, desde pequeños a grandes detalles, citas a múltiples sitios y entre mas cosas, pero aquello siempre lo hacia con la misma intención, demostrarle a su amada sus puros sentimientos. Y por parte de Link, intentaba simplemente actuar de la manera adecuad ante esas situaciones, aceptaba y cuidaba los regalos que Sidon le daba, y siempre intentaba interactuar con él en las citas y pasársela bien... Aunque debía ser sincero en algo, al principio estaba actuando, pero eventualmente estuvo empezando a disfrutar todo aquello.

Aunque intentaba convencerse de que todo eso no era para él, Sidon estaba haciendo eso porque pensaba que era Zelda, pero entonces Sidon aparecía de nuevo y se olvidaba de la realidad y eso... Eso lo aterraba, era tal como había pensado, el que Sidon rompiera una de las cadenas de su corazón provocó un efecto dominó donde sus cadenas empezaban a caer lentamente y eso solamente lo aterraba mas, no quería que el ultimo dominó cayera todavía...

Caminó por aquellos pasillos siendo saludado por los Zoras quienes se mostraban alegres todavía ante su presencia, era bueno ver que había logrado mantener una buena imagen de su princesa ante los Zoras, la imagen de Zelda debía ser bien cuidada para su regreso, después de todo, pronto se convertirá en la futura Reina.

Finalmente llegó a una parte de el castillo, Sidon lo había citado ese día para "algo", no le dijo que era aunque el ya intuía que era una de esas dulces Citas que él disfrutaba organizar, se esforzaba mucho y debía darle crédito por eso. Una vez llegó a la parte en especifico que Sidon le había dicho miró a todos lados buscándolo pero no encontraba ni rastro de el príncipe Zora, de hecho, no encontraba ni un alma a la vista ¿Se habrá equivocado de lugar?

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió como una especie de pañuelo cubría sus ojos, eso solo lo alarmo y por un momento estaba listo para encestarle un puñetazo a la persona que lo iba a secuestrar mientras internamente se arrepentía de no esconder la espada maestra en su vestido en ese momento.

Pero antes de golpear a esa persona una suave voz que reconocía a la perfección lo relajó.

─No se asuste princesa, soy yo.─La suave voz de Sidon se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas haciendo que Link soltara un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensaba que seria un secuestrador.─Lo siento, es que el sitio al que la llevaré hoy será una sorpresa, pero no se asuste, tomaré su mano todo el camino, solo confíe en mi, por favor.─Dijo con suavidad, entonces Link sintió como la gran mano de el contrario bajaba de su rostro lentamente pasando por sus hombros y sus brazos hasta que finalmente sintió como tomaba su diminuta mano entre la suya.

Link apretó suavemente sus labios por los leves nervios que sentía al sentir sus manos juntas, no era la primera vez que juntaban sus manos pero igualmente no quitaba que lo ponía nervioso. Sin embargo no dijo nada y solo dejó que Sidon lo guiara, y realmente aunque en un principio sintió miedo eventualmente se entregó completamente a Sidon, sabiendo que este nunca dejaría que nada le pasara.

Dejó que lo guiara por un buen rato, aunque a veces preguntaba a donde iban y Sidon respondía animadamente que era un secreto, aquello solo aumentaba la curiosidad de Link de saber a donde lo llevaría pero también admitía que le parecía divertido. Hasta que Sidon lo hizo pararse para soltar su mano y colocarse detrás de él y quitarle las vendas de los ojos, entonces Link abrió sus ojos y de sus labios salió una dulce risita al ver lo que Sidon hizo para él.

Estaban en una parte las edificaciones de la Región Zora, no era nada nuevo, lo que si era tierno era ver aquella mesa cuidadosamente decorada, con dos sillas una frente a la otra, unas cuantas Princesas de la Calma en un frasco y aquella comida que estaba cubierta para que no se viera que es, normalmente Sidon organizaba cenas en restaurantes y la pasaban bien juntos pero era la primera vez que organizaba una al aire libre para ellos solos, estaban frente a un río aunque sabia que Sidon no lo obligaría a nadar de nuevo, y ademas la luz azul de las edificaciones se veían reflejadas en el agua ademas de la hermosa luz de las luciérnagas que volaban por ese sitio.

─Esta vez pensé que seria mas adecuado que tu y yo estuviéramos solos... ¿Te gusta?─Sidon lo miró con notorio nerviosismo esperando una respuesta positiva, a lo que Link simplemente rió suavemente por la ternura de el príncipe, debía admitir que era lindo de su parte esforzarse tanto.

─Me gusta mucho, gracias Sidon...─Murmuró con dulzura volteando a mirarlo, al escuchar esa respuesta una gran sonrisa se posó en los labios de Sidon quien estaba notoriamente feliz, pero intentó no demostrarlo aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano, mirara por donde miraras, estaba feliz.

─Por favor _My Lady.─_ Hizo una pequeña reverencia elevando su brazo hacia la mesa, como en señal de que fuera ahí, Link rió levemente y sin más fue hacia la mesa con Sidon siguiéndolo desde atrás, sin duda se comportaba como un caballero, incluso le acomodó la silla como siempre.

Aquella cena debía admitirse de que fue una de las mejores que habían tenido, aunque Link se sorprendió de saber que fue el mismo príncipe que hizo todo eso, incluso la comida; era algo que lo conmovía, creía haber oído por el mismo príncipe que no sabia cocinar pero aquel plato no estaba mal, el príncipe había aprendido a cocinar solo por él, si eso no era tierno entonces no sabía que era.

Al terminar de comer y de compartir varias risas por las charlas que tenían, Sidon le extendió la mano para dar un paseo juntos a la luz de la luna, y así ambos comenzaron a caminar con las manos juntas mientras hablaban de múltiples cosas, a comparación de lo incomodo que era el charlar para ellos los primeros días ahora podían entenderse mas, y era algo que hacia muy feliz a Sidon.

Hasta que Sidón se detuvo de golpe, eso hizo que Link lo mirara curioso notando que el príncipe estaba realmente nervioso, lo notó al ver como tomó sus manos entre las suyas y ahí se dio cuenta de que Sidon empezó a temblar.

─Princesa... Digo, Zelda... Solo... Quiero agradecerte por este tiempo que pasamos juntos, dentro de poco será nuestra boda y... Realmente en un inicio temía que las cosas no resultaran, tenia hacer algo que pudiera asustarte y ya no quisieras saber de mi, por eso me he esforzado mucho para poder ser un buen hombre a tus ojos... Realmente quiero ser el hombre que te mereces, por eso... Disculpe que pregunte esto pero... ¿Lo he hecho bien?─Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con algo de nerviosismo, el mismo Sidon sentía como su corazón quería salirsele de el pecho en ese momento mientras esperaba una respuesta de parte de la persona frente a él, intentaba no apartar sus ojos de aquellos zafiros que tanto lo mantenían despierto por la noche, aunque los nervios sin duda lo consumían.

Pero esos nervios se disiparon al ver esa dulce sonrisa que le dirigió la persona frente a él. Link no lo pensó, de hecho en ese momento no se puso en los zapatos de Zelda para pensar que era lo que ella diría, solamente de sus labios salían lo que su corazón quiso decir en ese momento.

─Si, Sidon. Lo has hecho bien... Siria que mas que bien...─Expresó con algo de nervios mientras soltaba una risita, si bien su respuesta no fue la mejor que cualquiera hubiera dado, para Sidon esa respuesta lo era todo, sus orbes ámbares brillaron al escuchar esa respuesta y con alegría sujetó a su prometida en sus brazos y la cargó dando una vuelta mientras soltaba un grito de alegría.

─¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Prometo seguir así y ser mucho mejor!─Expresó para luego abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, aunque las mejillas de Link colorearon en un dulce carmín al encontrarse en esa situación pero... En ese momento realmente no quería apartarse, la calidez de los brazos de Sidon lo reconfortaban e inconscientemente lo correspondió sin dudarlo.

Pero entonces el tiempo se congeló en ese momento, ambos estaban apunto de separarse pero entonces sus miradas se encontraron, unos ojos ámbares y otros Zafiros que no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, es como si en ese momento todo hubiera desaparecido, como si nada en ese momento importara más que ellos en ese momento. Entonces pasó, sus rostros lentamente se acercaron al otro, los ojos de ambos lentamente se cerraron y a medida que sus respiraciones chocaban, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso el cual comenzó suave, un tímido beso de parte de ambos, sus labios no tardaron en entenderse y finalmente el beso pasó a ser uno real, un verdadero beso de dos personas que comparten un sentimiento mutuo...

Aquel dulce beso parecía durar para siempre, ninguno de los dos quería separarse en ese momento pero lastimosamente debían hacerlo, lentamente se separaron de el beso para mirarse a los ojos, ambos tenían las mejillas coloreadas en aquel dulce carmín y sus corazones latían al unisono. El primero en reaccionar fue el príncipe Sidon quien se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y soltó a su prometida para mirar a otro lado preso de los nervios.

─Ehm... C-Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos ya.─Dijo con nervios rascando su cabeza.

─S-Si...─Murmuró Link bajando la mirada con los mismos nervios que Sidon.

Así ambos caminaron juntos hacia el castillo, un trayecto realmente incomodo ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido, realmente aquel no era el plan inicial de ninguno de los dos pero... Aunque los nervios los dominen, realmente a ninguno le disgustó lo ocurrido.

A Link le costó un buen rato, pero su corazón en ese momento le gritó que quería decir algo al respecto, le costó armarse de valor pero una vez tuvo el valor suficiente volteó a ver a Sidon e iba a abrir sus labios pero una voz a lo lejos lo hizo callarse.

─¡Princesa Zelda!─ Tanto Link como Sidon voltearon a mirar hacia donde venia esa voz, y la cara de ambos cambio a una rara al ver a aquel hombre de traje blanco y lo que mas destacaba era aquella gorra roja y lo que parecía ser un cartel en su espalda con el dibujo de un conejo, el cartero. Una vez este estuvo frente a Link le entregó una carta mientras intentaba respirar después de haber corrido tanto.─Una carta de su padre, El Rey de Hyrule.─Dijo intentando respirar con dificultad.

─M-Muchas gracias...─Murmuró tomando la carta entre sus manos, el otro por su lado solo hizo una reverencia y se fue por donde vino.

─¿Corrió todo el camino hasta acá...?─Preguntó Sidon ladeando la cabeza mirando como el otro se alejaba.

─Es muy profesional. Siempre entrega el correo a tiempo...─Murmuró eso mientras abría la carta para mirar lo que el Rey le había enviado, sin embargo al leer lo que decía la carta sintió que todo el mundo que construyó hasta ahora se había derrumbado.

 _"Encontramos a Zelda."_

En algún momento no iba a quedar ningún Dominó por hacer caer, entonces el ultimo caería y ahí se acabaría todo.

* * *

[N/A]:

Lamento mucho romper sus corazones justo cuando Link empezaba a sentir algo pero... Es la vida, nuestro Enlace no tiene suerte alv (?

Y si, admiren como me gusta meter personajes de otros juegos, primero a Sheik(que es difícil usarlo ya que para mi, en mi mente es hombre ¿oc?(?) y al cartero, es que necesitaba al cartero en mi vida... Aunque no me acuerdo nada de él, no me acuerdo de casi nada de Zelda -cufre-(?

Pero bueno, espero que me disculpen este larga inactividad pero espero mas que nada que disfruten estos dos capítulos que he escrito únicamente para ustedes en un día porque los amo.

Y Recemos a la diosa Hylia porque no me pegue otro Hiatus xdd

Nos vemos a la próxima ''3


	9. Cap 9: Autolesion

¿Conoces esa sensación que tienes cuando tu mente se bloquea ante algo? Es difícil explicarlo... Simplemente algo viste, escuchaste, leíste o... O quizás lo supiste desde el inicio como yo, pero tu mente simplemente quiso negarlo.

Y entonces simplemente no sabes que hacer, te bloqueas. Sientes que todo lo que te rodea es puramente blanco, tus pensamientos son blancos, y posiblemente tu eres blanco. Irónicamente el blanco es un color ignorado, incluso juzgado por otros por su inutilidad y catalogado incluso como un color vacío, a veces incluso es sinónimo de nada.

Así me sentía. Simplemente todo a mi alrededor era de aquel color tan vacío, todo excepto yo, ya que seamos honestos... Yo no soy Blanco, soy transparente.

Ser transparente es mi mejor habilidad.

Un ser que nadie puede ver, ni siquiera debe tener la voluntad de pensar ¿Cierto? Entonces... ¿Porque mi mente no puede simplemente aceptarlo?

Debo estar mal.

—¡Zelda, espera!— Al es luchar esa voz Link detuvo su paso, y volteo la mitad de su cuerpo para mirar al príncipe Zora que no tardo nada en alcanzarlo en la entrada de la región donde estaba un carruaje esperándolo y el tenia en sus manos lo único que le pertenecía, un equipaje donde se llevaba lo único que el tenia en esta vida, la espada maestra; Sidon lucia cansado de haber corrido por todos sitios buscándolo, era entendible, prácticamente lo había evitado todo el día.

Y era algo que Sidon no comprendía. La noche anterior habían tenido una cita de ensueño, según el todo salio de maravilla ¡Incluso se habían besado! (El simple pensamiento de eso lo pone mas rojo de lo que ya era.) Pero si todo había salido tan bien ¿Que sucedió entonces? ¿Por que Zelda lo evito desde ese momento? Ya que desde que leyó esa carta todo cambió de golpe y el no lo logra entender, según Zelda la carta era de su padre queriendo hablar de su compromiso y debía ser algo bueno ¿No?

Eso quería pensar, le aterraba la idea de saber que algo iba mal, le aterraba pensar que hizo algo mal que hiciera que el Rey de Hyrule ya no lo consideraba apto para ser esposo de su Hija; a estas alturas ese era el único pensamiento que tenia Sidon. Había que entenderlo, estaba asustado. Mucho mas al ver aquellos ojos color zafiro tan vacíos. Aquellos ojos que tanto miro, que vio como con sus acciones la vida volvieron a ellos, como el brillo era cada vez mas intenso la noche anterior y de repente era como si todo se esfumara, no había brillo, no había nada, y el no lo entendía.

—¿Que sucede, Sidon? —La voz de Link salio quizás demasiado fría a insensible para Sidon, muy diferente a la voz que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar, no le gustaba para nada. Link solo estaba ahí parado, mirándolo y a la vez no, perdido en el limbo, de nuevo.

—No ¿Que te sucede a ti? ¿Porque te vas tan de repente? ¿Porque me has estado evitando desde anoche? ¿Que sucede, Zelda? — Dijo Sidon en un tono rogante y asustado, era obvio en su expresión, sus ojos dorados reflejaban aquella gran preocupación que tenia por lo que sucedía, quizás estaba paranoico pero el conocía a Zelda, el sabia como era y que haya vuelto a como era cuando se conocieron (O incluso en un estado peor) no lo hacia feliz, lo alteraba demasiado.

—¿De que hablas Sidon? No sucede nada. Simplemente me iré de la región Zora por unas pocas horas porque mi padre quiere hablar conmigo, no tienes porqué preocuparte.— Colocó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no importa cuanto lo intentara, nada lograba tranquilizar al príncipe Zora quien simplemente sentía una presión en su pecho que lo mortificara, como si sintiera que iba a perder a su amada, y realmente no quería siquiera pensar eso.

Sidon apretó sus manos lleno de impotencia, quería pedir explicaciones claras, no se sentía calmado para nada, incluso admitía que quería gritar pero simplemente no podía, no quería asustarla pero también quería explicaciones, su mente era un revoltijo de palabras que no saldrían de sus labios.

—Princesa, se hace tarde.— Se escuchó la voz de el señor que conduce el carruaje llamarlo; Link suspiro suavemente listo para todo, se dio la vuelta y estaba apunto de subir cuando sintió una gran mano tomar su brazo; aunque sonara como una escritura romántica, el ya sabia lo que vendría así que calmadamente volteo a mirar a Sidon.

—Te estaré esperando... Ten cuidado ¿Si? —Murmuro mirándolo a los ojos, por un momento el corazón de Link se enternecio ante la mirada preocupada de Sidon, apreciaba eso... Aunque realmente no va dirigido a el.

Por un momento sus labios quisieron decir dos pequeñas palabras, sin embargo su corazón no tuvo la fuerza para hacer que sus labios se abrieran y las dijera, solamente tuvo la fuerza para hacer que se diera la vuelta por completo sintiendo como lentamente la mano de el mas alto lo soltaba a medida que el se alejaba, y así sin mirar atrás se entro al carruaje dejando que uno de los guardias cerrara la puerta mientras el se sentaba dejando la caja rectangular donde se encontraba la espada maestra a su lado.

Y sin mas el carruaje arrancó directo al castillo de Hyrule.

Mientras Link miraba el suelo del carruaje, o mejor dicho no lo miraba. Ya que su mente estaba perdido en la nada, pero era sentido común.

Desde el inicio sabia que esto ocurriría, que el dejara que el príncipe marcara un punto y aparte en su vida fue estupidez suya, nadie le dio esa orden. Era claro que el no tiene derecho a exigir nada, no tiene derecho a alegar que le duele.

Un pedazo de nada no puede sentir.

Link cerro los ojos, y tal como la ultima vez hace 11 años, las lágrimas nunca salieron de sus ojos aunque su corazón gritaba de dolor.

—¿¡Por qué razón haz dejado el castillo de esa manera?! ¡Abandonaste a tu pueblo sin razón alguna, simplemente por tus caprichos de nuevo! ¡Eres la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda! ¿¡Cuanto tiempo mas piensas actuar como una niña irresponsable?! —La fuerte voz de el Rey se hacia escuchar por todo el castillo, esa voz gruesa y profunda se escuchaba notoriamente enojada y no era para menos. Mientras Zelda por su parte se mantenía frente a el con la mirada baja pero notoriamente enojada y derrotada.

—No es de tu incumbencia.— Dijo de forma firme mientras apretaba sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, al igual que su padre ella también sentía la furia recorrerle. Odiaba haber sido atrapada, odiaba tener que escuchar la regañina de su padre de nuevo solo porque ella no hacia lo que el creía que era correcto ¿Y que intentar ayudar buscando información sobre las reliquias divinas no era algo correcto e incluso importante? Se supone que debía ser así, o eso piensa ella, pero el Rey no comparte ese pensamiento.

—¡Mas respeto jovencita! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así, mucho menos después de el gran caos que casi provocas; abandonaste a tu prometido el mismo día del encuentro y casi provocas que Hyrule y la Región Zora entren en conflicto por la irresponsabilidad tuya! Si no fuera por...— Iba a continuar, pero Zelda lo interrumpió en ese momento.

—Si no fuera por mi reemplazo ¡Ya lo se! ¡Era uno de otros motivos para irme, tengo un reemplazo por Hylia! ¡No me necesitan, simplemente manden a esa chica e incluso coronenla princesa de Hyrule! —Hablo Zelda rodeando los ojos, no media bien sus palabras en ese momento, estaba molesta mas que nada en el mundo.

—¡No hables así Zelda, si tenemos un reemplazo para ti es exactamente por culpa de tu gran irresponsabilidad! —Exclamo fuertemente, Zelda apretó los dientes y estaba apunto de responder sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo voltear y ahí solo apretó los puños lo más que pudo, casi pudo sentir como ella misma se cortaba la circulación al ver ahí a su... Reemplazo. Que palabra mas despectiva.

—Buenos días majestades.—Hizo una reverencia ante Zelda y El Rey antes de incorporarse para mirar a Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa.— Bienvenida de vuelta princesa.— Zelda solo volteo la mirada queriendo ignorarlo, era algo muy común, Link había visto esa escena miles de veces, incluso cuando no estaba disfrazado, solamente sonrió un poco mas y miro a el Rey.— Su majestad, todo ha ido tal como lo ordenó en la región Zora; si necesita de mis servicios de nuevo por favor contacteme.— Dijo de manera amable.

—Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.— Dijo de forma calmada, Link solo asintió e hizo una nueva reverencia y se fue por otro pasillo dejando a Zelda y a el Rey solos de nuevo con esa gran tensión en el ambiente.

—Zelda, no puedes seguir huyendo de tus responsabilidades, ya fue suficiente. En una hora partirás a la región Zora y llevaras a cabo tu compromiso, quieras o no.— Sentencio el Rey de Hyrule.

Zelda solo mordió sus labios sintiendo la rabia apoderarla, sin embargo solamente miro a su padre con aquellos ojos zafiros acuosos que brillaban en todo menos felicidad, y de forma autoritaria sentenció.

—Bien... Pero Link viene conmigo, quieras o no.—

Sentía la suavidad de el vestido desprenderse de su piel en ese momento, como quien se quita las vendas después de una herida dejando a la vista las cicatrices, se deshizo de aquella peluca dejando respirar sus verdaderos cabellos y se deshizo de el maquillaje molesto; solamente necesito colocar de nuevo sus ropajes y amarrar su cabello en una coleta para sentirse el de nuevo, ya no mas Zelda sino simplemente Link. Finalmente volvía a su nombre.

Se aproximo a su cama donde tenia la caja que guardaba la espada maestra, al abrirla contemplo como esta se guardaba finamente en aquella caja, siendo cubierta únicamente por su vaina, cual gran y valioso tesoro. La tomo entre sus manos y la añadió en sus ropajes al ser también una parte suya, y ahí estaba el, el héroe elegido. Supuestamente.

Soltó un suspiro mirando el espejo de reojo mirando su reflejo, volteo un poco mas su rostro y dejo que sus ojos captaran su imagen reflejada. Mientras mas miraba a un punto perdido en la nada mas notaba su imagen deformarse, dejándose llevar pos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue y ya no, dejando que su ser se transforme en lo que ya no es pero hubiera sido; era todo un rompecabezas mental.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se aproximo y vio a una de las sirvientas mirarlo tímidamente aunque mas bien, de forma algo asustada.

—La princesa Zelda solicita su presencia en la sala del trono.— Murmuro.

Link hizo un movimiento con su cabeza de forma afirmativa y salio de su cuarto cerrando el mismo para pasar por el lado de la joven e irse por los pasillos, la mayoría de la servidumbre lo saludaba alegres de verlo, ya que supo por cartas que el Rey dijo que el había ido en la misión de rescate, era una mentira descarada pero mientras no dañe a nadie, todo estaba bien.

Al llegar a la Sala solamente escuchaba la fuerte discusión que Zelda y el Rey tenían, donde esta vez el era el motivo,

—¡No Zelda! ¡Ya es suficiente de hacerle perder el tiempo a Link! ¡Esta es responsabilidad tuya, el no tiene nada que ver! —Exclamo el Rey claramente enojado.

—¡Es MI Guarda espaldas! ¡El debe seguirme a donde sea que vaya, eso fue algo que TU elegiste así que si quiero que Link venga conmigo, vendrá! —Contesto de vuelta la princesa Zelda.

Link apretó un poco los labios, pero decidió entrar y hacerse notar. El Rey y Zelda voltearon a verlo inmediatamente, el solamente se acerco e hizo una reverencia diciendo un saludo cordial

—Buenas su majestades. ¿En que puedo servirles? —Dijo levantándose para mirar a los nombrados.

—Toma tus cosas Link, en una hora te iras conmigo a la Región Zora. Es una orden. —Dijo de manera fría, casi cruel. Fue tanto así que fue el mismo Link quien lo sintió, como su corazón exigía que simplemente dejaran de hacerlo sufrir pero realmente nunca seria escuchado.

—Claro que no Link, tu no iras con Zelda.— Contesto de vuelta el Rey, Zelda solo rodeo los ojos.

—Va a venir, es mi sirviente, así que hará lo que yo le diga.—Devolvio Zelda de manera autoritaria, estaba jugando con fuego como tal pirómano.

—He dicho que...—

—Su majestad.— Link se atrevió a interrumpir al Rey quien lo miro expectante.— Si es lo que la princesa desea, por favor, déjeme ir con ella.— Murmuro de manera calmada, Zelda ante eso solo se sintió mas aliviada que nunca, no como una ganadora...

—Ya ha decidido, y así será. — Termino de decir Zelda y sin mas se dio la vuelta para irse dejándolos solos.

El Rey simplemente miro al mas joven con decepción y dolor, diciendo algo que solo destruía mas a el corazón del Hyliano.

—Link, deja de autolesionarte, por favor.

Ojala pudiera.


	10. Cap 10: Tan lejos

El silencio que había en los pasillos era casi sepulcral, similar al sonido de el cementerio por las noches. Cuando nadie viene a ver a los muertos, cuando nadie viene a velarlos y solo les queda caminar por su cuenta por el único sitio en el que pueden estar. Ese momento era casi similar; solo que el no era un muerto, estaba vivo, su corazón latía cada segundo, sus pulmones recibían oxigeno, podía caminar, ver, hacer cualquier cosa que ellos no.

Pero el aura alrededor de el era casi similar, solamente caminaba a paso calmado, dejando que el único sonido audible fuera el de sus zapatos al chocar suavemente contra al suelo y el de su mochila chocar contra su cuerpo, había cumplido la orden de Zelda y había empacado para ir con ella al Dominio Zora... De nuevo, pero eso es algo que ya es mejor omitirlo y nunca contarlo.

Para todo el mundo, Zelda siempre estuvo en el dominio Zora con quien es su prometido. El no estuvo ahí, el estuvo en un nuevo entrenamiento así que él nunca estuvo en el dominio Zora, nunca conoció al príncipe, nunca había disfrutado estar entre esos grandes brazos, jamas había deseado que aquel beso durará para siempre... Nada, debía hacerse la idea de que eso fue lo que sucedió, eso es lo que será contado de labios para afuera de todos modos.

Realmente ni el sabia perfectamente que pensar de la situación en la que estaba, esta vez las cosas se le habían salido de las manos y solo había un caos en su mente. Realmente esperaba con ansias que este segundo viaje como Link y no como Zelda, no intervenga en sus asuntos aunque él lo sabia, que no podría controlarse cuando viera a aquel gran Zora frente a el de nuevo... Suspiró fuertemente llevando sus dedos hacia sus labios suavemente apretando los mismos, deseando que fuera Sidon quien los apretara contra los suyos... Pero nunca pasaría.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó un gran brazo rodear su cuello y apretarlo contra a alguien de golpe.

-¡Link! ¡Mi campeón Favorito! He oído que habías llegado, mira que cruel eres sin saludar a tu entrenador ¿Donde quedaron esos modales, jovencito?-Un hombre alto de contextura musculosa reía eufóricamente mientras apretaba al mas bajo contra su formado abdomen, mientras Link estaba moviendo sus piernas los cuales no sentían el piso mientras intentaba apartar el brazo del mas alto que lo estaba asfixiando, al darse cuenta de esto el contrario lo soltó colocando una sonrisa.- Lo siento si te asuste, Link. Estaba realmente emocionado de verte de nuevo, es difícil cuando ya no tienes a tu alumno estrella.

-Si, entrenador Gon... Lamento mucho si no he podido ir a verlo, fui requerido por la princesa para acompañarla al Dominio Zora.-Murmuro suavemente mientras acariciaba su cuello, sus ojos azules se elevaron a ver al contrario, un largo cabello pelirojo amarrado en una coleta alta, una piel morena de tanto haber permanecido bajo el sol y una sonrisa radiante, el entrenador de Link estaba ahí en frente, un hombre grande y sin duda temerario pero realmente a los ojos de Link y todo Hyrule, era uno de los mas grandes hombres.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? Hombre, realmente me había hecho ilusión con eso de hacerte un segundo entrenamiento de verdad.-Dijo entre risas recostándose contra la pared de brazos cruzados, aunque esa sonrisa no duró mucho... La borró en un momento mirando a Link con algo de seriedad.- ¿En serio vas a ir, Link? -La pregunta dejó desconcertado al joven Hyliano.

-Claro que debo ir, es mi princesa, me pidió que la acompañara así que debo cumplir sus ordenes.-Murmuro de manera firme pero por algún motivo, el mas alto solo apartó la mirada.

-Noto algo raro en ti Link... Es como si, después de estar en la región Zora algo hubiera cambiado dentro de ti... Estabas muy pensativo mientras caminabas, se que eres silencioso pero tenias un rostro que estaba dudando de algo. -Murmuro mirándolo fijamente, dejando aun mas desconcertado a el mas bajo.-Link... Sea lo que sea que estas dudando no olvides lo que te dije cuando eras pequeño y perdiste a tu madre y a tu hermana...

Link retrocedió por un momento al escuchar esas palabras, apretando sus labios mientras encorvada sus cejas en una expresión de miedo. Fuertes imágenes en colores rojo y amarillo cruzaban su mente, recordaba bien todo, aquel accidente que destruyó su ser actual... Apretó con sus manos el bolso que tenia mientras de repente todo pensamiento y duda que tuvo cuando pensaba en la región Zora se desvanecía al recordar esas palabras.

-No te apegues ni descuides a lo que puedes perder... -Murmuro por lo bajo. No debe apegarse mas a esos recuerdos que tiene de la región Zora, ni a aquello que el príncipe había causado en él, Sidon estaba enamorado de Zelda... La persona mas importante para el, aquella persona que no debe descuidar, el dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos dañaría a Zelda de muchas manera su él no puede hacer eso...

El pelirojo suspiro al ver como Link estaba estático con la mirada perdida y se acerco acariciando la cabeza del rubio.

-Link solo quiero lo mejor para ti... Tu decidiste proteger a Zelda, no dejes que nada te haga dudar de eso...-Murmuro.

-Si entrenador... No se preocupe, no dejaré que nada me afecte en mi misión.-Tomo aire reincorporándose.-Sera mejor que me vaya ahora, la princesa me esta esperando.-Murmuro intentando salir de ahí, el mas alto solo asintió y se despidió con la mano mientras Link se iba caminando con una mirada que lo expresaba todo, nada.

Siempre creyó fervientemente que Gon era un hombre sabio, fue el hombre que lo ayudó cuando era pequeño y lo entrenó para poder cumplir su cometido, proteger a Zelda. Ese era su único objetivo en la vida y Gon solo hacia lo que debía hacer, recordarle que él ya no tienen derecho a voz, su vida es Zelda... Y todo lo demás no importaba, ni siquiera él mismo.

Llegó a la gran puerta del castillo la cual estaba abierta dejando ver el carruaje que los llevara al Dominio Zora, en el cual Zelda ya estaba ahí esperándolo, sentada dentro de el mismo, portando ese largo vestido azul que se ajustaba finamente a su figura mientras estaba cruzada de brazos con una expresión completamente indiferente como era realmente usual en ella.

Ella no le dirigió la palabra, como siempre, simplemente giró su rostro al otro lado para evitar mirarlo, la tensión en el ambiente era demasiada como para soportarla aunque no era para secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para Link, se sabia no le agradaba a la princesa, si fuera por ella, preferiría tener a una rana de guardaespaldas.

Pero bueno, estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya debía estarlo.

Se subió a el carruaje cerrando el mismo para sentarse en frente a quien era su princesa, sintiendo como el carruaje empezaba a andar rumbo hacia la región Zora. El silencio era aun mas sepulcral que hace rato, la tensión entre ambos crecía a medida que se escuchaba el leve sonido de las respiraciones de ambos... Ninguno pensaba hablar realmente, nunca tuvieron esa gran comunicación, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente eran lo que está escrito en sus títulos, Princesa y Sirviente.

Sin embargo Zelda parecía incomoda con ese silencio, a veces miraba de reojo a Link y volteaba el rostro cuando se daba cuenta de que este la notaba; sentía un gran estrés sobre ella, apretaba las largas mangas de su vestido clavando un poco sus uñas aunque sin romper la fina tela mientras en su rostro encorvaba las cejas y apretaba sus finos labios, hasta que finalmente los mismos se abrieron dejando salir unas suaves palabras...

-¿Tu... Has huido alguna vez? -Preguntó suavemente en un tono de voz algo bajo sin voltear a mirarlo, simplemente clavaba su mirada en la ventana del carruaje aunque sentía como el contrario había volteado a verla ante su pregunta.- Simplemente... Salir corriendo un día, lejos de todo y todos... Quien sabe... Cambiar tu nombre, tu apariencia, tu vida... ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho o has imaginado hacerlo, Link? -Murmuro rotando sus ojos un poco para mirarlo de reojo, aunque fue solo un segundo antes de volver su mirada al paisaje mirando como el cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado, significando que pronto caería el atardecer.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos, que fueron los que de tomó Link para responderle, aunque la respuesta no es lo que Zelda esperaba.

-Eso es información personal, princesa, me temo que no puedo decirle eso...-Dijo de forma calmada, tan calmada que por un momento Zelda pensó en que un golpe en la cara no vendría mal. Hasta que realizó en una cosa.

-Si te niegas a contarme... Es que entonces si lo has hecho ¿No? -Astuta. Giró un poco sus ojos notando la expresión de Link, quien suspiro mientras la miraba fijamente al verse un poco expuesto.

-No se lo puedo negar, quizás lo hice o lo pensé... -Se rindió ante la astucia de su princesa, quien se sentía ganadora de recibir aunque sea esa pequeña afirmativa aunque Link no le haya dicho específicamente si lo hizo, lo pensó o cómo ocurrieron los hechos pero estaba satisfecha.- Y... ¿Que tal usted, princesa? ¿Por qué decidió convertirse en Sheik y dejar el reino?... No me diga que fue únicamente por las reliquias divinas, hubo un segundo motivo... ¿Cierto? -Contraatacó borrando la sonrisa de los labios de Zelda quien suspiro mirando a otro lado.

-No te lo niego Link, pero... Eso es información personal. -Concluyó la conversación utilizando las mismas cartas que el contrario había utilizado en su contra a lo que Link ya no podía contrarrestar.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas desapareciendo junto al cielo anaranjado dejando ver la gran bóveda azul llena de estrellas brillando con luz propia. Aunque lo que mas brillaban eran las edificaciones azules de la tan conocida región Zora puesto a que finalmente después de larga espera... Ya estaban ahí.

Ya habían cruzado el puente acercándose mas al castillo, la tensión crecía a un mas en el ambiente a medida que el carruaje se acercaba. Zelda apretaba un poco su vestido azul mientras su rostro se tensaba mas, era normal, no conocía al príncipe Sidon y realmente no tenia ningún animo de conocerlo, por mas que se le haya confirmado que todo ha marchado de maravilla con su reemplazo; ella no era su reemplazo así que todo esto era desconocido para ella y temía hacer enfadar a su prometido, ya tenia en claro que otro error de su parte no seria perdonado jamas y ya no sabia que hacer mas que agachar la cabeza y asentir... Estaba asustada; giró un poco la mirada mirando a Link quien miraba por la ventana del mismo.

-"Gracias por aceptar venir, Link..."-Pensó internamente Zelda, intentando no romper en llanto como una niña asustada. Ya que la verdad de la historia era que Zelda había obligado a Link a venir no por querer imponer su poderío sobre él, no quería que hiciera sus mandados o nada relacionado a que sea su sirviente, lo obligó ya que aunque no lo admita, Link es su único soporte en estos momentos... Quizás incluso su único amigo sin contar a Urbosa, sabia plenamente que podía confiar en Link y que tenerlo a su lado le daría seguridad, solo que realmente aun después de ser egoísta con el no sabe como tratarlo como se merece, internamente se disculpaba con el por ser tan egoísta.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo frente a la gran entrada de el castillo, en el cual Sidon estaba esperando impaciente por ver a Zelda, quizás sonara un poco melodramático pero en realidad se había sentido un poco solitario sin ella, así que al ver aquel carruaje finalmente frente al castillo no pudo evitar emocionarse e ir casi corriendo en busca de Zelda aunque se detuvo antes de bajar las ultimas escaleras cuando vio a alguien extraño bajar de el carruaje y extenderle la mano a Zelda...

Sidon no lo comprendía, ¿Quien era ese? No sabia porque se sentía raro al verlo... Pero lo que no entendía era qué hacia él aquí, no entendía porque Zelda había traído a alguien. Suspiró intentando pensar en positivo, quizás era su... ¿Hermano? Tendría sentido, ya que ahora que los miraba tenían un cierto parecido razona- no, Zelda no tenia hermanos; ¿Su novio...? Sidon, tu eres su prometido... Pero ¿Y si Zelda vino a decirle que ya no lo quería mas y que ahora se casaría con ese Hyliano? El pobre príncipe ya se estaba empezando a armar una gran obra de teatro en su mente donde aquel Hyliano se quedaba con Zelda.

Suspiró un poco dándose cuenta de que quizás estaba exagerando, decidió no seguir dudando mas, al ver a Zelda bajar finalmente del carruaje dejando que el Hyliano cerrara la puerta del mismo apretó un poco sus manos acercándose un poco dejando ver su presencia.

Al ambos notar su presencia se pusieron de frente, Zelda se notaba notoriamente nerviosa... Sidon era alto, quizás demasiado, no se esperaba nada mas de el príncipe de los Zoras pero su presencia era genuinamente intimidante... Link notó el estado de Zelda, a lo que decidió extenderle su brazo dejando que la princesa se sujetara al mismo y pudiera calmarse. Zelda abrió sus ojos al ver eso pero suspiró agradeciéndoselo internamente sujetándose del brazo de Link. Y así ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba el príncipe Zora quien los esperaba sin saber bien que decir.

-B-Buenas príncipe Sidon...-Murmuro Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque estaba realmente nerviosa, Link se había dado cuenta de ello mientras Sidon solo se dio cuenta de otra cosa, pues a sus ojos, Zelda había vuelto a las formalidades, estaba apuntó de quizás señalarlo pero la presencia de el Hyliano desconocido lo desconcertaba, pensaba que quizás no podría actuar así frente a él, o no lo sabia, en estos momentos Sidon solo tenia un revoltijo en su mente.

-Buenas princesa, y uhm...-Murmuro bajando un poco su tono mirando a Link, era claro que quería saber quien era y mas importante: qué hacia ahí; ya que era raro que Zelda llevara meses sola con él y de repente decir que le mandaron un guarda espalda es sospechoso.

-¡Ah! Él ehm...-Zelda claramente no sabia que hacer, toda seguridad que tuvo en la mañana al enfrentarse a su padre se había desvanecido ante el pequeño temor que tenia, Link suspiró suavemente para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Disculpe mi imprudencia su majestad... Mi nombre es Link, soy el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa, no he podido acompañarla en los primeros meses debido a que he estado realizando un segundo entrenamiento fuera de Hyrule, estaba preocupado por el estado de mi princesa así que no pude evitar querer acompañarla por unas semanas. Espero que no sea inconveniente que me quede solo unas semanas.-Dijo de manera fría y casi seca, sin una sola pizca de emoción su su voz, algo que mientras para Zelda era totalmente normal, para Sidon fue completamente raro, una frialdad escalofriante sin duda...

Iba a decir alfo referente al tema pero de repente y pequeño recuerdo cruzó su mente, e inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios al reconocer ese nombre, ¡Claro! Era el héroe elegido por la espada, aquel Hyliano del que tanto había oído hablar por parte de su hermana y su padre.

-¡Oh! ¡Con que tú eres Link! Es un gran placer conocerte, he oído mucho de ti, por favor sientete como en casa.-Exclamo con alegría extendiendo su mano hacia el Hyliano quien elevó su mano libre hacia la de el estrechándola con formalidad.

Aunque en ese momento algo raro sucedió, quizás algo que nadie mas al rededor pudo haber notado salvo ellos... Una pequeña corriente extraña que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, una corriente que solamente se pudo sentir cuando ambos rozaron sus manos suavemente.

O quizás... Solo fue Link que lo había sentido, esto no era un cuento de hadas... El amor verdadero no se conoce al tocar las manos de alguien, menos de alguien a quien no conoces, Link sabia que fue el único que sintió aquella corriente, ver la expresión de Sidon bastaba, no sentía nada por él ¿Por qué siquiera se esfuerza en pensar lo contrario?

Dejo que el apretón continuara lo suyo hasta que separaron sus manos, dejando a la de Link casi deseosa por mas.

-Mejor vamos a donde mi padre, estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte.-Murmuro el Zora para comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el Rey Zora mientras Link y Zelda lo seguían por detrás hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraba el gran Rey acompañado de la ex-princesa Mipha, quienes se sorprendieron bastante al ver a Link ahí, junto a la verdadera princesa Zelda.

-¡Oh, Link! Que gran sorpresa verte... -Murmuro notoriamente sorprendido el gran Rey Dorphan.

-Un gusto volver a verlo, Rey Dorphan. -Dijo con formalidad haciendo una reverencia, cosa que hizo que el mas grande riera levemente.

-Siempre tan buen educado jovencito, dime, ¿A que se debe tu presencia en mi humilde reino?-Murmuro con formalidad y algo de calidez.

-He terminado mi segundo entrenamiento a las afueras de Hyrule, y se me ha notificado de la estadía de mi princesa en su región. Quise venir a ver como está mi princesa en su región solo por unas pocas semanas, tengo confianza en usted y su reino su majestad, solo estaba preocupado por el estado de mi princesa, espero que no sea problema.-Murmuro de forma formal reincorporándose levemente, sentía todavía a Zelda apretar un poco su brazo, entendía que ella agradecía que el estuviera ahí para cubrirle la espalda, tal como debía ser.

-Ohohoho, entiendo bien tus razones jovencito y no te preocupes, por favor sientete como en casa.-Murmuro con amabilidad, era sin duda obvio de donde Sidon había sacado la humildad y amabilidad, no por nada el Rey Dorphan era uno de los mas grandes amigos de el Rey de Hyrule y el mas querido de las regiones.

-Muchas gracias su majestad.-Colocó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, entonces volteó a ver a la Zora mas pequeña de la sala, su mejor amiga Mipha quien solo sonrió acercándose.

-Un gusto volver a verte Link, bienvenido, y tu también Zelda, bienvenida de vuelta.-Dejó que su dulce y amable voz se dejara escuchar, siendo tan cálida y amable, aunque ella seguía la mentira y la cubría un poco pero lo hacia por una buena causa y por Link.

-El gusto es mio, Mipha.-Sonrió suavemente, sin formalidades ni nada, en el fondo admitía que agradecía que Mipha estuviera ahí.

-Bueno Zelda... ¿Te parece si salimos juntos? Realmente tengo tantas cosas que contarte hoy.-Dijo Sidon con alegría esperando una aprobación de Zelda quien empezó a dudar un poco, Link lo notó y decidió intervenir.

-Disculpe las molestias príncipe... ¿Podría acompañarlos también? -Sin explicaciones, ni nada, era mas bien que él necesitaba estar ahí para Zelda, ella estaba incomoda, lo entendía, este no era cualquier hombre, era el príncipe Zora, su prometido y futuro esposo... A quien para variar apenas conocía, entendía que debía estar ahí para que se sintiera cómoda hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse al Zora mas alto.

-¿Eh? Claro, pero...-Murmuro Sidon desconcertado, la presencia de Link ya no le revolvía la cabeza pero en estos momentos esperaba con ansias poder estar a solas con Zelda un rato... Y estar con Link también se le hacia raro e incómodo.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos también? Hace mucho que no hablo con ustedes, por favor...-Intervino Mipha con una voz algo tímida, ante eso ninguno podía rechazarla, menos Sidon quien quizás pensaba que un esto en compañía no vendría mal, siempre podría estar con Zelda cuando se gane la confianza del Hyliano. Aunque por parte de Mipha, ella quizás acababa de mentir... Y solamente se usaba a si misma para que Link pudiera estar ahí sin que Sidon de incomodara.

Al final Sidon aceptó alegremente, y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por la región Zora o un poco mas lejos, disfrutando los paisajes y hablando animadamente... Aunque Sidon intentaba hablar con Zelda únicamente, quería recuperar ese tiempo perdido de un día, la idea de volver a separarse tanto de ella casi lo mataba ya que la amaba, la amaba genuinamente.

Y todo eso Link lo observaba desde atrás.

Miraba como sonreía alegremente, como sus mejillas se sonrojaba y como se ponía nervioso al intentar tomar la mano de Zelda... Como Sidon miraba únicamente a Zelda, y ya no a él. ¿Qué? ¿A quien engañaba? Sidon nunca lo había mirado a el.

Solo podía mantener la cabeza firme y callar, ese asunto ya no era con el.

Intentaba distraerse hablando con Mipha, quien estaba feliz de hablar con el de nuevo, aunque algunas ocasiones sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho cuando miraba como Link miraba a otro lado... O a otra persona. Quizás Mipha ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, ya habían menos Zoras en este momento ya que todos se habían ido a dormir, y un pequeño bostezo había llamado la atención de el grupo, era de Zelda quien estaba cansada por todos los acontecimientos de ese día y las horas que llevaba despierta.

-¿Estas cansada, Zelda? Mejor sera que te vayas a dormir.-Dijo Sidon con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, abrazándola suavemente antes de soltarla.

-Yo también estoy cansada... Ven Zelda, vámonos juntas a dormir.-Habló Mipha con amabilidad tomando suavemente la mano de la Hyliana quien sonrió levemente.

-Si, de acuerdo.-Dijo y se fue junto a la Zora mayor hacia dentro de las edificaciones, dejando solos a Link y a Sidon.

Ahora estaban solos, en un silencio algo incómodo, a pesar de que sabían de la existencia del otro no de conocían para nada, así que era difícil saber que hacer.

Sidon miraba de reojo a Link, había algo que lo tenia algo pensativo... Realmente su presencia lo estaba poniendo raro, no era molestia ni nada era... Un sentimiento familiar, Link le recordaba mucho a Zelda... Tenia esa misma aura que ella cuando la conoció, un aura solitaria y fría... Y ambos tenían unos ojos zafiros que lo que desprendían era soledad... Aunque Zelda ya no lo desprendía, Link si lo hacia y quizás el doble de lo que Zelda lo hizo anteriormente.

Eso le preocupaba... Zelda era su prometida, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, se enamoro a primera vista al conocerla y estaba feliz de ver que ella ya no estaba en ese trance extraño que estaba antes pero por alguna razón, sentía que necesitaba que Link dejara de estar así...

Quería saber de Link, quería saber que ocurría en su mente, quería arreglarlo.

-Link... ¿Te gusta el arco y flecha? -Sidon interrumpió ese incomodo silencio con lo que seria quizás una escusa para poder acercarse mas a Link, mientras el contrario por un momento se extrañó al escuchar esa pregunta, ya que si, le gusta el arco y flecha pero ¿A que venia eso de repente? No lo entendía pero decidió no cuestionar al príncipe y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. -¡Genial! Podemos ir juntos a disparar algunas cosas un rato ¿Te parece? -Dijo alegremente extendiéndole su mano esperando que el contrario la tomara.

Link dudo un momento pero al final colocó su pequeña mano sobre la gran mano de Sidon, dejando que este la apretara y casi lo arrastrara a otro sitio.

Aunque Link sintió que fue el único que sintió esa corriente de nuevo.


End file.
